


Unholy Desires

by SketchLockwood



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a secret love which could never be revealed. The story of broken hearts and hidden desires, of how two foridden lovers survive in the time of religion, torture and war. In the view of Sir William Lord Hastings, England's Lord Chamberlian we are lead through a story of love, hate and heartbreak like no other told before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mortimers Cross, 1460 

I had been with the Lancastrian army for miles, somewhat against my will. I had never been a Yorkist, but I certainly had found no loyalties with the mad King Henry and his French wife, Queen Marguerite d'Anjou. Yet escape had not been so easy, and no man above his maturity can keep out of this war anymore. I had tried at a painful cost. My father slaughtered in front of me, my townspeople each tried for treason and murdered for their innocence on verdicts of guilt, women raped and children beaten. I had just one exception. The horrors I'd witnessed forced my acceptance of their terms, forced my joining of their numbers and my part at Mortimers Cross. 

The Yorkist leader, young Edward, Earl of March, was an impressive sight for all. I had felt fear upon the battlefield just by looking at him. At eighteen he stood a head above the rest, I'd seen his eyes, blue eyes with fury, battle drawn violence betrayed at the dark edges. I had shuddered, almost fled with fear... Yet somehow I had survived the slaughter long enough to be made a Yorkist prisoner. It was not quite how I'd perceived it. There were no ropes, my hands were free. Even as men in Yorkist livery dragged me into a tent and before the young man now only half in armour i was free of restraint. All restraint except my fear, and the embarrassment of moving an inch in piss soaked hose. 

"William Hastings my lord." 

"Hastings.... Hastings..." I'd looked up as the young man spoke. His voice was light, almost playful. I had heard his father speak once, only once, he had been serious, barked in a deep and loud voice with no air of fun or pleasure. How could father and son be so different? "Hastings, what is your status?"

"My lord?" I was stunned this man had addressed me, shuddered as his eyes laid on me and he sighed.

"Your rank man, what is it?"

"I am gentry sir, just common gentry."

"No lord nor duchy nor earldom? No knighthood even?"

"No my lord." 

"Then I see no use in your death." There was a hint of a smile as he signed parchment and looked back, ordered I stand. His eyes took their route straight to my soaked hose, if he noticed to my relief he said nothing. "William Hastings, common gentry of Lancaster I hope you would think wisely when I say I hope you can turn your loyalties to my cause, the cause of York."

"My lord, i feel no loyalties to Lancaster, for they slew my family and townsfolk." 

"Always the way, the fortunes of war." 

"Of course-" I was interrupted as a man, dressed in red and gold - the earl of Warwicks colours - entered. 

"News from St Albans your grace."

"What be that my cousin sends?"

"He declares defeat at St Albans, there is need to on London to secure your duchy." 

I gulped as the young man laughed, stood and clapped the man upon his back. "Nonsense tell my cousin the duke of York won his battle here at Mortimers Cross, we need march on London only to secure my throne." 

It was at that moment I realised I stood before not an earl but a duke. A duke aiming to be king. 

A duke I somewhat knew would gain his kingship, no matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Westminster Abbey, February 1461.

 

A little over a month had passed since Mortimer’s Cross, we had arched on to London, King Henry our prisoner and Edward had trusted me to be the one to look after old King Henry, me of all people. We had become close, or so I thought until the other men had told me it was not so, could not be so. Edward had invited me to dine with him, with the Lords of York. Yet they all had a point, although the son of a gentry knight was permitted to eat with the lords, and dine as an important Yorkist, I would never be permitted to sleep in their quarters, I was not permitted to speak without being spoken to.

Yet my life was on the up, raised from the son of a knight and a Lancastrian commoner to something more, Edward said I might be a knight one day, as he and his brother Edmund had been, as George and Richard – his brothers – would be; especially if the Earl of Warwick would be my tutor as he had been theirs. That was a man I had learned to hate. When I had first met the Earl of Warwick after St Albans, I had been awetsruck, the man had been huge, or he had seemed it. Quickly I had learned I was wrong, that the Earl of Warwick was a small man of an almost frail build. His size came from his attitude, his arrogance and I had quickly come to the conclusion – if for nothing more than his hatred for my 'common birth' – that I did not like the earl of Warwick, he disapproved of Edward paying attention to me, hated anything nice to be said to anyone below the status of Earl.

Yet Edward had paid me attention anyway, claimed it seemed worth the investment. After our arrival in London, he had taken me to Baynards Castle and observed my sword play, he had watched as I cornered my opponents and attacked them with the blade. He had been impressed, had spent time to teach me more. I had always been one to think the realms nobility were set against us common folk, thought our opinions worthless and us useless, unintelligent. Edward was different and I had learned that quickly. He cared for his people, no matter their age, sex or title.

I had quickly become a favourite; or so I thought until a young peasant lad had told me I was mad for thinking so. It seemed to have been quickly confirmed when Edward had begun ignoring me. I had found myself furious at the man who was about to become King of England, furious at him and petrified, was it not treason to be angry at your king?

 

That had all gone away this morn, when early I had been roused from my bed by Edwards own groom and he had told me to dress in my best, handed me some velvet hose, a silk shirt and a new doublet for the occasion, then I had been told I would accompany the lords to Westminster Abbey and I would be permitted to sit inside the abbey during the kings coronation. A surprise in itself.

I'd been given a bench, toward the back, how lucky I felt. Edward had been kind enough to insist his army – or those of the gentry or above be allowed presence inside the abbey. The sight was impressive, never had I seen so much colour, reds and blues, purples and golds completely unaffordable to the common folk; illegal to those who are not nobility. Toward the front were the greatest faces, the Duchess of York, the Countess of Warwick, the Earl of Warwick and Edwards own brothers, Richard and George. There was indeed no shortage of splendour in the abbey this noon.

The choir boys sang beautiful, I couldnt help but feel the cheer. All had told me that this was the normal church style for the nobility, that they had choirs in their churches - even in their private chapels. I had never seen a choir before, had only heard music at the May day festivities. No one had believed meof course, and all stared as I looked awestruck, as though these boys were angels, they sounded much like I thought the scriptures said they should. I was lucky among these men, I was one who could read, not only in English like most of these men, but in Latin and French also. I fell silent as the doors opened and Edward walked slowly, dressed in cloth of gold, his cloak of purple velvet lined with white fur walked slowly, his head high, down the isle. Followed by the arch bishop of Canterbury and the clergy of the abbey.

All around me smiled, staring in wonder as this man, about to be our anointed king waved, his eyes set on me. For a moment I could not believe it, those blue eyes setting themselves upon me, a smile and he waved before walking on, eventually sitting upon the throne looking out at us all. The congress agreed to take him as Englands king, to love him and serve him as loyal subjects, to do otherwise we agreed was treason. The bishop followed his formalities, oil upon the head, the breast muttered some words in Latin, to which Edward responded. It seemed like just moments before the crown was upon head head and once again, the new crowned king was leaving the abbey. I would not know till later what I felt when I saw that man leave, if someone had suggested it, I would have thought them devoid of senses, I would have called them melancholic, but at the time II was unsure of what I felt when Edward Plantagenet, Duke of York, Earl of March, Earl of Ulstter and now King of England left that abbey, as the Lords and Ladies followed. I felt warm, I felt my face break into smile. I could not have thought that the King would have on his way out, asked the Earl of Warwick to call me to his presence that night.


	3. Chapter 3

March 29, 1461. Towton, Yorkshire.

 

The snow was covering the fields so high a man could barely walk. Never in all these years have I seen such horrible things. I tried to go forward, but I was trembling. I was terrified. I would have given everything I have, to the last coin, to be as far as possible from this God forsaken place.

I did not know this morning what would come of it all. I have seen battles before, fought before, but it was nothing, it couldn’t have been nothing like this. This was Hell. I never saw so much blood. I never knew men could scream like that. Even now, with the battle over, I could hear them. The sound of it made me want to cover my ears.

We were outnumbered. Norfolk was late. I was sure we were doomed, until Fauconberg ordered the archers as he pleased. It turned the tables. I swear, I would have not believe it have I not seen it with my own eyes.

I jumped a corpse and went on. I was alone and tired, my armor slowing me down. I felt the urge to take it off, but the fear would not let me.

“HASTINGS!” I stopped. My hand tightened around my sword and I quickly turned to face who asked for me. I was still shaking and was suddenly grateful for the armor that was hiding it. I looked into the other man’s face whilst he removed his helmet. His posture wasn’t one a soldier would have while facing his enemy and I dared to relax. I removed my own helmet with free hands and stared into the other man’s eyes.

I dropped to my knees. “My lord Warwick.” I said. It didn’t bring me any pleasure to kneel in front of this man, but I had no choice. If this victory meant what I was sure it meant, than this man in front of me, the Earl of Warwick, was the second most important person in England. Behind of our King only.

He examined me carefully. He did not ask me to rise; he did not like me either. I suppose it cheered him to see me like that. “My cousin wants you.” He said harshly. The corners of his mouth were down in a face of disdain. And I think Warwick was eevwerything but happy to play the messenger part. He did not lingered and turned away, leaving me in the snow, alone again.

I could not believe it. The king wanted to see me. What for? Have I done him any wrong? Was I to be punished now? Would he do this me?

I shook my head. Of course he would. Who was I to deserve the mercy of a king? I was a coward. I swore allegiance to this man and here I was, trembling in the snow, on my knees, without the strength to get up. What use would I have to a king like this?

But I had to go, nevertheless. So I rose from that spot and breathed deeply, to calm myself. I could be weak and afraid, but I swore Edward would never know. I would not allow it. Whatever my fate, I would face it with honor.

I held my head as high as I dared while approaching the spot where the king was. Some of the men around him stepped back to let me pass, knowing he had called for me.

“Your Grace.” I said, bowing in front of him. I lifted my head slightly and watched him walk towards me. He wasn’t wearing a helmet and his blond hair was disheveled. He looked taller than I recalled.

“Ah, Hastings.” The King said in a pleasant voice. “I am very pleased with you, Hastings.”

“Your Grace?” I repeated. I was confused. Pleased? With me? Was I not to be punish then? “I do not unders-“

“You have fought bravely.” He continued, paying no attention to my words. “And as a display of my satisfaction…” his mouth slowly open in a grin as he uttered the last word. I shivered and his grin grew wider. The King gestured to a man standing by and the man quickly gave him his sword. “Kneel.”

I did. He then touched my shoulders and head with his sword. “I dub thee knight.” He said loudly to all and every man standing near. “Rise, Sir William.” And so I did.


	4. Chapter 4

"We gather here together, before God and with God , to pay homage to our lord and offer unto him our greatest gift." George Neville, newly made arch bishop spoke confidently as I knelt before him shaking in fear. I felt their eyes in my back. Edwards, Warwicks, my mothers also. I could not escape this, my fate was set. I would marry the proud woman who knelt next to me. "We offer to our lord two souls bound together by love and with love. We beg you bless them, and take them into your care as propose to you their holy matrimony." 

We all looked around as one man yawned. It took but a fool to know the culperate. The king had quickly sat back in his gold chair of estate. The young Neville bishop smiled and ignored him with obvious anger in his eyes. Anger I could not feel for our beloved king, my benefactor and indeed, the man who took me from peasant after my fathers death to baron and noble as said my birth right. I knew the king disliked weddings, for a bachelor himself must have some dislike for weddings. At nineteen our king still has no queen. Warwick I knew was less than satisfied with such progression.

The young Neville once again gained my attention as he bid us rise to face each other. Her face was covered with the finest lace, of gold and with gold chain to hold the garment in place. Her clothes had been planned with splendid care. The gown of red velvet with rubies and pearls, all in Neville colours to show her wealth. To show the dowry she brought to this marriage as well as her stunning beauty. Before I knew control we took one another's hands, facing each other as if all our audience were gone. "We beg you our lord to take this couple, Sir William Lord Hastings, Baron of Hastings, Sheriff of Burton Hastings and Lord Chamberlain of England, servant to god and good king Edward, and lady Katherine Neville, servant to god and good king Edward, and bless them with your holy touch as we bind then now in holy matrimony." 

I gulped and turned my eyes to the candles burning at the alter. To the chalice and the window, then to Edward who smiled and winked as he saw my attention upon him. I knew what next must come, though I wished for it little as I stood looking now at the woman I would never grow to love, could only grown I tolerate but would likely learn I hate. I muttered my vows with a firm reluctance. "I, William Hastings take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health in accordance with gods holy ordinance, till death us depart, I plight thee my troth."

She smiled I saw and squeezed my hand, the eager loving wife before she spoke in a clipped and practised tone. "I, Katherine Neville take thee to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forth to have and hold, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, to be Bonny and buxon at bed and at board, in accordance with a gods holy ordinance, till death us depart, I plight thee my troth."

I gulped at the cheers, even Edward stood to clap and cheer. Such attention I was most unused to, even the roar of applause as we kissed at order. I felt her breath as she whispered to me. "William take me not as your wife but your keeper. There is much you are to learn of etiquette." I said nothing in reply focusing my attention to the words leaving the bishops mouth as he placed blessing upon us all."We thank you god for today, for blessing our couple. We give thanks and prayer to our holy roman emperor, who by your command gifted we stand here. And of course we thank our king, the most gracious, holy and catholic king Edward, we wish him well and prosperous, grant him your blessings and love for his is a reign most merciful and us, his undeserving subjects most well rewarded." I gulped as then he looked at me, attentions quickly returning to all. "And to all the people who today gather, bless them and protect them as they live their lives in obedience with England's law as is your law." He crossed himself before the crowd followed. Turned to the alter and bowed, as did we before turning and walking from the church the same way we entered. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fireplace was the only source of light when finally I entered the bedchamber. My wife was already in bed, covers pulled to her waist and arms crossed over her chest. She made no move as I walked in, perhaps refusing to acknowledge me.I am no fool. I do know my wife is not pleased to have wed me, as I am not pleased to wed her. His Grace, the King made me a Lord, a Baron, that is right, but Katherine Neville is more than just a lady. Warwick’s own sister, and now she is, married to the son of a common knight.

She was pleasant enough in our wedding ceremony, before the eyes of the King and his court, but her smiles never reached her eyes. I knew all the while she was most unhappy.But still, what must be done, well, must be done. And so I took a seat in a chair against the wall, nearest to the door, and started the process of removing my boots. I took my time in that task, I was not eager to join my wife in the marriage bed. Even with my first wife I never found that much pleasure in it. Sex was for making children; children until now I was barely able to afford. 

Standing, I took off my belt and unbuttoned my doublet, rapidly tossing both of them to the side. It was only then that I approached the bed and drew the covers back, glancing over her body. Perfect in all ways. She did not blush as I admired her, as most women would have. For my father had told me it was so, no woman is comfortable naked. I took a moment, eyes cast over her body before starting the process of removing the remainder of my clothing and reluctantly taking my place beside my wife, quickly positioning myself above her.That position gave me a clear view of her face. Her eyes were shut with such strength it occurred to me she might fear what would come next. As though I, her newly wedded husband would hurt her. A widow herself, sure this woman knew what to expect?

"Katy?” I called. She was a stranger to me, as all wives are to their husbands, but I could not hurt her, she surely could know I could not hurt her. But if she needed reassurance, then I would give her that.At the sound of my voice, her name, she opened her eyes. She looked at me with the cold green eyes of a woman less than pleased, of a woman stubborn and filled with hate. No fear buried itself deep within those eyes. Her eyebrows so close together it gave her wrinkles and lips pursed in something I could only take as disgust. “My lord husband?” She said with disdain. And that cleared it for me. My wife was not afraid of me, not in the slightest. She just disliked me so that she would not even look at me on our wedding night.
    
    
    “

No matter.” I replied in a whisper. And with that, I moved, thrusting inside of her. Because even if she hated me, she was still my wife and it was my duty.


	5. Chapter 5

Fotheringhay, 1463

For days I have been chasing myself to get things done. For more needed to be done. Even without his lord   
of Warwick I found myself following endless orders. Edward lay upon his deathbed, and all knew it. It had  
been but two weeks since he had fallen down with the measles. His cough racked and he complains of pains  
. Never ending pains. His skin rashed, two men it takes to stop him scratching the itch. Doctor John fears to   
commit treason, yet all know he will die. 

As I rushed up to the chamber, coated in red and gold, thick with smoke and steam I winced almost dropping  
the water in my hand. "Your Grace?" He mumbled his reply, weak and whimpering. My stomach lurched and  
heart stopped. Placing the pitcher on the table I ran to his side, kneeling upon the floor. My hand touched his,  
I jumped at his burning skin moving onto the bed, sitting upon the cloth of gold bed sheets. 

"Will?" He whimpered, gripping my hand, he pulled me close. "Wine." I nodded, trying hard to pull away   
only to pour the drinks with one hand, for the king would not release me. I held the cup to his lips, gently  
combing blond hair from his face, running my fingers through the silken locks. He turned, faced me, blue   
eyes looking at me. "Will, oh Will." he coughed, trying to sit himself up. I could not stop my hand as it   
reached, touched his chest and pushed him down with little effort. I watched as this young boy laid back   
upon his feather mattress, head rested in duck feather pillows. For once young Edward looked nothing like   
a king. His skin pale and eyes dull, weak in each sense of the word. 

My heart screamed that I should stop him as his hand touched my leg, gentle fingers caressing my thigh, his  
head slipping closer, his cheek resting on my lap. I could not push him away, not this sweet boy as he slept,  
so close to death, close to all evil and far from the good. I had seen it myself, Edward had changed since   
Towton, his vibrance was going, alongside his youth. It had fled with the death of 40,000 men. Though  
Warwick could ignore it, I could not. 

I knew it was his conscience which had made him ill. So many times I had told him, he must find a way to   
cope. Plagued by the memories in the night, I had seen it myself. Comforted him when no one else did,   
when all others were blind to his suffering. We had, in the last years, grown so close. 

His hand stroked my leg, gentle, caressing, his other taking my hand in his own burning palm. He shivered  
under my touch, pale skin turning red as my hand stroked his cheek, paternal, like the father he had lost   
some years ago and likely neglecting of his paternal duties. 

“Edward, you.” I broke off, as his hand touched my inner thigh, I shuddered, standing quickly. “Edward,  
what are you-”

He moved quickly, rolling onto his back. “Will? I thought, I thought you were Nell.”

Sweet Nell. As his words hit my years I smiled, knowing the girl, a girl I too had wanted to touch.   
A girl I knew my king to be so very attracted to the young woman. It was not unusual said the doctor t  
hat Edward would be delusional, lost in his own thoughts and seeing those not there in his final hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Windsor Castle, 1462 

The hoop clattered as it hit the floor, Anne Neville giggled with her joy. I smiled as I sat, watching as Richard lifted the wooden circle clapping his hands as my lord and king approached. "Richard will you give your brother the hoop?" Heat flushed my cheeks as Edwards gaze turned to me. 

His voice was soft as he spoke, tender. Taking the hoop from Richard he beckoned to me with one hand. "Will, come here. You played as a child? Do you remember how to play?" 

"I want to play!" Richard demanded taking the stick from my hand. I smiled, watching as Edward as he knelt taking the toy from the child. 

"Dickon who won between you and the lady Anne?"

"Anne but-"

"So is it not fair that I should face my lord Hastings and then the winner face you? And the winner face my lady Anne?" Richard nodded reluctantly handing the stick back to me, jumping onto a chair watching us in fascination as we took our sides. "My lord I hope this is not too demanding for your old bones." He wooped with joy as with force I sent the hoop to him, he sent it back with force that forced me to jump back, the ring falling to my feet. "Ah Will, I take it you can not take my force?" Was I imagining it? Did the king truly wink? I shrugged away his suggestive tone, sending the hoop back to him once more.

It had not been long of us playing our game that I had been beaten, spectacularly. Then for all his kindness the king had allowed Richard the victory he had been begging for. The children had quickly tired of their hoop, Anne had shouted that they should hide and we seek. Richard had been the easiest to find, too dependent on his brothers approval to hide for long. Ned had found Anne hiding in the cupboards of young Gloucesters room. Much to the little dukes disapproval. I of course had been opted as chief of the second hunt. The children had been a task none too difficult, It seemed the game would soon be over. But then Edward had taken his part in the game, my mind raced. How could a man so tall, so vibrant become so thoroughly invisible. "Richard where is he?"

"I don't know." The child shivered as we took the halls at a jog. "Ned always was good at disappearing." I knew better than to allow my amusement it's place upon my face, I tapped the child's head dismissing him as I left the castle grounds, taking the stairs to the courtyard three at a time. It took just minutes, blond hair golden in the sun attracted my attention. 

"Your grace had us worried." 

"I made you worry?" He turned to me smiling. "But you have found me now Will." He took my hand in his own, as so many times he had stroking my fingers before he kneeled on the grass before me. "My lord should punish me for my behaviour. For I have sinned so terribly."

"Get up you fool." I knew I blushed, the glint of amusement in the young kings eyes. He shook his head, pulling me closer, down on my knees beside him. "What the-" I stopped, my words absorbed by my sovereigns lips. I didn't move, didn't object. I could do nothing as his lips devoured mine. Breathless at the kisses end I dared not move, our eyes met. My heart fluttered as in his eyes I saw the passion which burned like fire inside. "Edward..." The word came as a whisper, stopped by his finger upon my lips. 

"Say nothing, unless you'll say yes." He looked up as my lord of Warwick approached. "Come to my chambers this eve. You can give your answer then."

I was still unsure of his demand, unsure what he wished from me. But as that boy walked toward his cousin, I knew I would say yes to his every demand. 

 

 

His chambers were dark, my visions was obstructed. Light flickered enough for me to see his figure by the window. Slowly I approached, stopping as his voice filled my ears. "I knew you'd come. Knew you'd at least be curious." I said nothing, stepping forward more, he laughed. "Perhaps you should not have. You know nothing of my desires my lord." he suddenly turned to me, a serious expression upon his face. "how do you know i will not call to have your head removed?" he smirked slightly, enough to give away his joke. enough to relax taught nerves before they snapped. 

"I know you take no pleasure from torture or death." in truth I was unconvinced, i had seen this kings more brutal moments in showers of bloodstained glory. it was as though he knew my thoughts, saw into my mind and read it like a book. 

"Some would say otherwise, their heads too corrupted by brutal memories."

"You spare who you can, I am proof."

"indeed it is true." he stepped closer, his hands touching mine, slowly moving up my arms as i froze rigid beneath his caress. He smiled, sardonic wife little pleasure behind his grin until his lips touched mine and I responded. His chuckle filling my heart with unrivalled joy. "But what of Katherine, what think she of all this? What will she say?"

"She is my wife your grace. She will not question my whim, nor yours." I watched him turn away, gulping wine, finger a quill and looking at parchment. A bill of attainder sat there upon his desk the name obscured from my vision. I gulped "Your grace... i..."

He laughed, a slight head shake as he signed, stopping my heart. "Tis for Somerset, relax my lord. She cannot know. Not ever know Will." He turned quickly, hands encasing mine, pulling me close. His lips touched mine, his tongue forcing it's way to mine, mint flavouring my mouth. I gulped, his hands moved fast, pushing me onto his bed without hesitation, working at my doublet, stripping my torso of it's fabric protection, depriving my of my hose before too long. His breaths fell warm on my skin, his hands massaging south of my abdomen with lightening effects. His lips trailed over my skin, drawing slowly south, teeth grazing flesh in erotic harmony. It was minutes before to my surprise my king had me gasping in the most sinful of forbidden pleasures.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to scrambling; Edward fled the bed with speed, hurrying to dress himself. "Get up. My mother is on her way. Warwick will be here too." I jumped, dressing quickly, helping Edward with his clothes before his man servant had time to enter the room with a confused expression about my presence and the clear breech of etiquette. I shied back as the king dismissed his servants turning his attention to me, pouring two cups of wine. "You are not to mention last night, am I clear?" 

"Of course, Your Grace." I gulped, taking the goblet from him and sipping as though the liquid was putrid as poison. His tone was cold, his body tense. Clear unhappiness settled upon his face. I remembered his words last night, before we had settled in the bed or even touched. How he had joked, how he had said about my life, about Katherine…. Then further back, to the stories my father had told me in childhood. Edward the second, England’s homosexual king and what had befallen him. I looked up with sweat dampened skin and shaking hands. Edward’s expression was one of fear. His skin was pale. He looked greensick. 

"Good, none can know of it. It was... Well." He blushed, turning away as the doors opened and the duchess entered, curtsying without hesitation, her eyes falling upon me. "Lady Mother. How pleased I am to see you." She smiled, placing her hand upon Edward’s head as he dropped to his knees for her blessing. Her eyes never left me, the scrutinizing glance of hatred running deep. She, like Warwick, had never liked me, never taken kindly to her son’s adoption of friendship to a commoner, a supposed Lancastrian. “You know my lord Hastings?”

“We are… acquainted.” She offered me an outstretched hand. My lips brushed her knuckles eyes raised enough to see her look of pure repulsion. She turned quickly back to Edward, snatching her hand back as soon as she could do so without being rude. “Where is my nephew, the Earl of Warwick?”

“Alas, he has not arrived yet but peace mother, he will. I am sure.” I watched as Edward took a gulp of wine, pouring more for myself and his mother before he sat. “Sit, both of you.” We had no sooner sat than Lord Warwick graced our presence, my wife unexpectedly at his side. I gulped, my eyes suddenly downcast to Edward’s amusement. How awkward this was, how rarely I saw Kate, how rarely I wanted to. She felt me jump as she touched my hand, kneeling beside my chair. 

“Husband.” I heard her whispered word and nodded in acknowledgment, standing and retreating back only for Warwick to sit. To escape those accusing eyes. 

“Edward, Aunt Cecily, how wonderful to see you!” He spared etiquette kissing her cheek before sitting, eyes meeting mine for only a moment. “Brother.”

 

“My lord.” I said, somewhat confused. What in God’s name was my wife doing here? I struggled with my own thoughts while the others exchanged courtesies. I only barely acknowledge Ned’s warm, if not slightly confused as well, greetings to Katherine. For the look he shot me afterwards, he was also wondering why she was here. And something told me that, whatever reason it might be, it was not good.

 

The thought sent a shiver down my spine and a certain suspicion to my mind. Does he know? Does Warwick somehow know? Was this to be a confrontation? More importantly, how did he know? My mind raced, trying desperate to find something, anything that Ned and I could have done to ignite even the smallest suspicion from the Earl of Warwick. Because surely my wife would not have come on her own to the King’s chambers to accuse him, of all things! No, not even Kat could hate me so much that she would forsake her own safety. If anyone knew, it was Warwick. Did Ned’s servant tell him? Did he have the time?

 

“Husband, be you alright?”

 

The soft voice broke my line of thought and I raised my head abruptly. Kat was standing next to my chair, one hand in my shoulder, a politely worried expression on her face, like one you would wear hearing of a stranger’s bad health. I suddenly became aware that all within the room were staring at me, including Ned, who gave a very stern look, as if telling to control myself. I met his eyes for a moment and then looked away. I did not miss the look the Duchess Cecily gave us at this.

 

“Yes, Kat.” I said. “I am only tired.”

 

“Tired, my lord?” The Duchess said, smiling. She always smiled when she spoke to me, but the smile never reached her eyes. “It is only morning!”

 

“I have not slept well, madam.”

 

“Is that so, brother?” Warwick interrupted. I did not like how he sounded. His tone was sharp but I could not see why. What have I done now that could had possibly irritate him? “Whenever I cannot sleep, I find my wife presence to be most helpful. Perhaps you need to spend more time with yours…” He paused for a while, smiling coldly, and then continued. “I daresay it would be twice as helpful for you, brother. After all, you do not have an heir yet.”

 

I felt Kat stiffen by my side, her hand still on my shoulder. In any other day I would most likely to ignore such a comment from my brother in law, but then again, he never said such a thing in from of my wife before, and I was not in a mood to be insulted. All of the events of the night before and their implications, and even Edward’s treatment towards me this morning… All of it was weighing in my head, worrying me, exhausting me, and I did not felt like hearing none of it.

 

“Neither does you, brother.” I said, more coldly or sharply than I ever addressed him before. “Perhaps you would do well to follow your own advice. Maybe then you’d be too busy to get your nose where it does not concern you.”

 

The atmosphere in the room changed. It wasn’t exactly good before I spoke, but it seemed to get worse after my words. The Duchess gasped. I felt Kat’s hands grip tightly at my shoulder, but she made no other movement or sound. Warwick’s presumptuous smile slipped off and he took a step closer, face turning red with outrage.

 

“You would do well, brother, by-“ He started but was cut off midsentence.

 

“Would you stop bickering, the both of you!” Ned snapped. We all turned our heads towards him. He was standing near the window, jaw clenched and holding his wine cup tightly. “Now, would you care to enlighten me, cousin, about why are you here?”

 

Warwick looked surprised. We all were. Edward was never one to show emotions so easily or snap at us like so. He was always carefully collected. That he was losing control of himself now only showed me how tense he was. I wasn’t the only one wondering why did Warwick decided to gather this assemble today of all days. And I wasn’t the only one worried about it.

 

It didn’t take long for the Earl of Warwick to compose himself. He shot me one of his sharp looks, one I was very glad to reciprocate, and, turning to face Ned, said:

 

“I here to talk to you, cousin, of a very important subject.” He paused, probably for effect. He always was an overly dramatic bastard, that one. He was utterly incapable of performing the most simple of tasks without turning it into a spectacle no one else cared about. “The subject of your marriage.”

 

I stiffened. Marriage? What marriage? Ned was not even engage! How could he be marrying? Married to whom?

 

I realized my grip to the cup of untouched wine Edward had poured for me earlier had tightened considerably and my knuckles were turning white. I felt very self-conscious and, eager for something to do with myself, raised the cup to my lips, sipping on one of the best wines in court without tasting it.

 

“I see.” Ned replied. If he was uneasy, he did not show. Both his voice and face were blank of any expression. It slowly occurred to me that, if that was why Warwick was here, than he did not suspected of anything… odd. I felt a sudden wave a relief washed me and I sighed.

 

My body language must have given too much away. My muscles had relaxed quickly, turning soft under Kat's touch. Her hand shifted, forcing my eyes to gaze over her confused expression before all turned back to the King as he moved. "And what, prey tell dear cousin, has you think I should marry now?"

"You are of an age Edward-"

"An age?" He chuckled, his eyes meeting mine. The glittering tint of playfulness returned to the blue as he approached the table at a slow, teasing pace. A spring in his step as he smiled. "I did never get what that actually meant. Of an age...." He burst out into laughter as he sat suddenly in the chair with speed which made all others jump. I watched intently, eyes moving between my king and Warwick. 

"It means-" Warwick was silenced once more by the Duchesses hand. 

"Edward, sweeting, he means that it would be good for you and England if you were married. Had an heir." I shuddered as that dreaded word landed back into the room like an anvil on my foot. As I felt Kat's hand tighten once more on mine, she tensed suddenly drawing Cecily's attention. "Katherine my darling, sit. I am sure your husband meant to offer you a seat before now." I muttered an apology, one the women were hard pressed to believe as my eyes never left my king and his cousin. Edward stared at Warwick with youthful amusement. Warwick expression was one of anger, one of a man rapidly losing control. 

"Edward, your mother is right. You need an heir. Lord knows we have seen the troubles not having one causes." My eyes met the cold glance of my brother-in-law. Kat tensed once more. She looked forward, meeting her brother’s glare. 

"Dick, be quiet already. We have tried and perhaps I am barren. We know he is not. Would you shame me so?"

"Forgive me sister, I had been unaware I was paying insult."

"Not only to her." Cecily gasped as Edward spoke, his voice thick with emotion. Thick with the tone of anger, of upset and most of all of a man desperate to keep control of his heart and be free to love. A man who, lord knew, was used to his whim in the business of love making. 

"Edward." Cecily rose, approaching her son, kneeling before him she took his hand. I inhaled sharply, focusing on the scene before me. "Edward you should be married." She saw as Edward looked again to me, she looked up; an icy gaze thick with disapproval silenced my words, brought the shake back to my hands and set my nerves on raw. I drank more from the goblet. "Edward, my lord, not all marriages are like my lord Hastings. Your father and I. Dick and Nan-"

"They were contracts-"

"But I loved your father, he loved me. Katherine, do you love Will?" I gulped as she paused, watched her breasts rise and fall as she inhaled deeply, nodding as she exhaled with a forced smile. My hand reached for hers, holding it gently. I nodded as Cecily asked me the same. "And you need not remain in her bed all nights if you grow bored, many a man has taken a mistress Edward. Your father did, and Kings will always do so. Even William does. Is it not so my lord Hastings? And your first wife? When you married in my husband’s command-" She stopped looking at Edward as he rose in his chair, staring at me with anger. 

"Ned you were a child, in Ludlow. You remember not the days when I served York. He mentioned nothing to you. My position as his squire was all but short lived." He nodded, sinking back into his chair. Warwick sighed as Cecily rose, returning to her chair. 

"Edward, your grace forgive me but on this I insist." he caught Edward's look. I smirked, looking down quickly as Warwick darted his attention to me. "Ned you will marry, a French alliance is needed. Bona of Savoy is free for marriage, perhaps we should consider-"

"No." Edward took a sip of wine, pouring more. A sign I knew that this conversation was over. That the topic had been ended and that he had refused to hear Warwick's demands. But the Earl was always brave even in his stupidity. He risked my lords disapproval, risked hot Plantagenet anger as he pressed the topic further. 

"Who here says aye in favour of the king’s marriage to a French princess?" Warwick raised his own hand. "Aye."

"I am sorry Edward, but aye." Cecily too raised her hand. 

I gulped in shame, and hid fury as my wife spoke out of turn. She too raised her hand. "Aye." 

My lord's eyes met mine. Edward's hand tensed on the table, now we both knew the purpose of my wife's visit. Both knew Warwick had used her as his pawn and he had won. Edward rose quickly, knocking the goblet to the floor staining the carpets with wine. "If it pleases you so much Warwick then see to it a marriage is discussed with France and mayhap if you find me a pretty and quiet creature that preferably is mute I would be inclined to consider it. I am your king, your liege and sovereign but if you feel me so devoid of judgment then please discuss the marriage on my behalf and I will think no worse of you. Kings must suffer for their country after all." He refused to sit, instead stood by the mirror. I saw his chest rise and fall in rapid succession, his fists clenched at his side. "Now you have won you may leave. All of you." 

We rose, bowing to Edward before one by one we filed toward the door. His hand reached mine. "Not you my lord." Edward waited until the door had closed behind my wife, until her prying eyes had left us to our business before his lips touched mine. "I thought you would have known-"

"I feared you had thought I turned against you, joined Warwick. Dear Jesus Ned, I thought you believed I had put Katherine to it. I swear I knew nothing-"

He chuckled, his fingers touching my lips. "Hush." He walked toward his bed slowly, refusing to release me before he pulled back the sheets pushing me onto the mattress sitting beside me, his hand rubbing gently up my chest. "I heard that you lacked your sleep last night." That time I was sure he winked.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kirby Muxloe Castle,** _   
_**Leicestershire.** _   
_**Winter 1462** _

"Wife." I smiled as she jumped at my unexpected presence. I had not been due to return from court for weeks, certainly until after Edward had held his Christmas court at Windsor. To my reluctance, he had dismissed me; too many a snide comment from Warwick had been grinding all nerves to their most sensitive. I stepped close to Katherine, watching as she stood, her silk night gown catching the light of the fire burning. She stepped forward and curtsied. "Enough with the formality, it has been months since I saw you, need you greet me so ridiculously?" I smiled, kissing her lips as she stepped closer, her arms wrapping around my waist, lips slowly attacking my neck as our kiss broke. My eyes closed, grip on her arms tightened as happily I sighed happily. "Not now wife, not yet. I have a gift for you." 

"A gift?" She sounded surprised, smiling brightly as she stepped away. Watching me as I approached the chest our staff had hauled up the stairs on my arrival. 

"Yes, a gift. As you have been here, my faithful wife. How lonely it must have been." 

"And you were at court, merry in your royal phillanderings." I paused at her words, hands shaking. I tried to gain control of them as I began to slowly move clothes placing them upon our bed, looking over my shoulder to her as she returned to her chair, taking up the hair brush combing her dark locks as she looked into the polished glass. She cut a delicious figure, and knew it well. My hands steadied, y heart thundered. For a moment, my mind left, the thoughts of Ned and our forbidden pleasures at Westminster vanished. For the first time in our marriage I saw her as did other men. She was a goddess, a beautiful woman flaunting her figure. The night dress cut well. Her ample breasts emphasised, contrasting against the auburn Neville hair.

She smiled, catching my eye in the mirror. Warmth flooded me, my eyes closed before I turned back to the chest, retrieving the velvet box for which I had been searching. Her eyes fixed onto the box, a smile toying on her lips. “A gift? For me? What have I done to warrant this my lord and husband?”

“Do you need to have done something?” I approached, my hands slipping over her shoulders, opening the box. She gasped, her eyes fixing on the gold fixed rubies. Her eyes met mine, glinting with joy.

“What have you done husband?” She joked, her fingers lifting the necklace holding it up. My hands began to shake once more, placing the box onto the dresser I gulped, tried hard to swallow with a throat run dry.

“Can I not simply wish to spoil my wife?” She kissed my cheek, relaxing as I slipped the necklace around her neck, struggling with the clasp. Her hand brushed mine as I rose her from the chair. “Come wife, I think we are in need of an heir.”

The smile on her face made my heart speed. Perhaps after all we could make this marriage work.

 

***

_**Westminster.** _   
_**8 months later.** _

  
Wind and rain spat at the windows, shutters crashed against glass. Edward tensed at every noise, his hand stroking my thigh as his head rested in my lap. My hand lazily stroked his hair, comforting him as though he were a pup. He cared little,   springing to his feet as the knock pounded the door. "Come in." he forced himself to composure making me smirk, my eyes turned back to the documents scattered over the desk, certain to be ink stained if not for my hand.   
  
I looked up, eyes meeting Neds only for a second as he sighed. His face was pained, colourless. He approached slowly, folding away the parchment his page had placed in his hand. "Oh Will." His tone was changed, the once elated voice now the steady timbre of controlled precise speech. The tone I knew well, recalled so clearly from his announcements of Towton.   
  
The delivery of bad news.   
  
He walked slowly, docile; like a lost child orphaned by the passing storm. My heart felt as though it had stopped in my chest. My blood ran cold, my skin pricked and my hands froze. I was motionless as Ned's soft palm stroked over my cheek. "Jesu, you are freezing. I'll fetch a physician."  
  
"A pass chill, no more."   
  
He paused, nodding a moment later despite obvious disbelief. My observations had come to me early, the boy, our King was over fond of physicians. A believer more in the science of medicine than the hand of God. It was something I would learn a true, permanent feature of his character. A rest from the unrelenting paranoia he kept so secret, so close to his breast.   
  
At that moment his expression changed. The news upon that letter had little concern for him. Its intended reader had been me. He held out the parchment with shaking hands, sighing as I shook my head. My voice was horse, choked with deep anxiety. Who possibly would send their message to the court so urgently? My mother? My wife? My brothers? Had that knave Thomas found trouble again, would he beg me to use my new found power as once he had begged York? I sighed, frustrated by the endless possibilities.   
  
It showed, I got to my feet ignoring Edward's steady gaze as he dropped the parchment stained with dirt and blood onto the table. "Can you not just tell me? Need I waste my energy reading Edward?"  
  
"Lady Katherine writes you, she begs your forgiveness in her folly." he held up a hand as I looked to him in question. "Have silence, do not interrupt me Will." I heard the authority in his voice, that moment he was no lover, no child or boy. But a man and my ruler, England's crown of power shone bright in blue eyes. "She lost the babe three nights ago, ere he ways born but five days before."  
  
"He?" my voice cracked, Edward nodded gently. "Her apology, she wants me to forgive her?"  
  
"Will he was a weak babe. 8 months, surely you could not expect he lived. Have mercy upon the woman. Tis natural to lose an infant or two in cradle before one blooms to walk, and many more before they flourish into men. My mother lost two children before my birth, three boys in their cradle and dear Edmund in boyhood. Do not punish her for faults not her own." I nodded, my face a mask of grief, his hand forced me to slump onto his bed. Our roles switched, he laid back swiftly, my head rested softly against the rich cotton of his shirt. His fingers caressed gently at my hair, smoothing tension from me with little effort. When next he spoke his voice was soft, tender with with grief I felt. "She called him Ralph. After your grandsire."  
  
"What did he die from?"  
  
"He was, small, weak, before his term. Like little Thomas. Naught could be done." He held me close as tears left my eyes, the thought of Warwicks words plaguing me. My grief was interrupted as th

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Warwick's ominous talk of marriage, Edward has obliged him and offered his hand in wedlock. William Hastings meets Edward's new wife, Elizabeth Woodville. His opinions are clear from the moment her icy greeting was thrust upon him.

_**The Palace of Westminster,  
** **London** _   
__**1464**

 

So, I have finished University until September (YAY!) I can write more. If anyone has any requests please don't hesitate to tell me."Your Grace." My words were a stammered whisper as I bowed before England's most beautiful woman, before the newly declared first lady of the court. Her eyes fell upon me in a cold gust of discontent. Overcoming the shudder of anguish, the blood chilling feeling this woman was to bring to me with each time we crossed paths, I felt fortunate that I was not my lord of Warwick. Beside me my brother-in-law bit back his humiliation, hiding true feelings of hatred as her eyes bore into him with strong contempt.   
  
Her voice cut sharp as a dagger when first I heard her speak. Cutting her victims throat with its lash, slicing the wrists of witnesses in fair warning. Unlike her husband, a noble born man without the hint of nobility in his voice, the common upstart spoke with a levelled tone, tailored in Burgundian prestige. "My Lord Warwick. The pleasure is yours. My lord Hastings, it would please his grace, my husband if you rose."  She watched as slowly I followed Edward's will. "It would please me to speak with you, my lord chamberlain."   
  
I followed Elizabeth to a secluded corner where she stopped, turning to me. Ice eyes alight in the shadows forcing fear to penetrate my heart like a knife. The purple edges clear against the white-blue centers, her silver gilt hair glowing despite the surrounding darkness. Suddenly her voice seemed petrifying as she spoke words I would later realise untrue. "You will find me a good queen my lord, an easy going woman who likes nothing more than joy and her husbands laughter. I do not needlessly strike down a man nor lower his esteem and status. You will not suffer at my hands without due cause, am I clear?"  
  
"Of course your grace." my hands clenched behind my back, head nodded in unconscious rhythm.   
  
"I hear none are happy about this marriage, least of all my lord Warwick and Lady Cecily of York. The shame for them it is for them that it is done, and cannot be undone. Edward chose me for his queen and not some French princess. The Earl is not reconcilable to the matter, the dowager duchess speaks with venom of me and Edward alike." I nodded, stunned at her courage for none had called my lord Kings mother the dowager duchess until then. No one even now dared to acknowledge the Duke of Yorks death, none breeched the sacred mourning running so deep within this great house. I said nothing as I bit my tongue to the daring disrespect, held back the insult I wanted to spit to her for her slander. If only Ned could hear, his blood would boil with a rare and savage anger. My attention returned to her as the icy tone fled her voice, her eyes still hollow with underlying hatred for all our kind. Yorkists, cut throats and traitors. After all, our new queen was a Lancastrian. Her words filled my ears and stung more than the hate filled lashings she would grant Warwick over the ears, or the ice cold glares which were to befall me sp frequently. "But you my lord seem easier to reconcile with fate. Tell me all you hear from Warwick's mouth, and you shall be rewarded greatly with wealth and favours." Her words feigned no reluctance, she had found her use for me, would exploit it to full advantage.  I nodded, a movement she saw before she turned away, her ghostly figure progressing down the hall into light before she stopped, teetering on the shadows before she turned back. "And my lord, you cannot buy my husbands influence nor win his heart with your tongue. You would be most unwise to try. To control a king is a dangerous game."  
  
My next words I knew would grant me an enemy for life, Satan's daughter smiled on in wicked joy as finally I spoke with noble confidence. "As I could advise the same for you good madam." with my words, hatred crossed her face before it cleared in an instant. She turned back to the light swiftly., joining her husband she shone like an angel, all remnants of the evil I had seen fled her being. My heart sped as I joined Warwick, my eyes displaying unhealable torment, Edward knew nothing of the serpent he had married. It would be my job to save him from the chains of such a bitter union. God help us all if I could not. 

  
  
***

  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Warwick's voice was almost shrill as he screamed at Edward. Our handsome king sat silently, typically amused at the Earl's reaction. A smirk settling upon his lips. "You think this a matter of amusement? Damn you for a fool Edward, for I thought you were not one! If I had but known mayhap I would have left mad old Henry on the throne once your father died. God knows the bitch had more brain to her decisions!"  
  
"Now dear cousin be reasonable. Elizabeth is most beautiful-"  
  
"Aye, pleasing to look at I grant you and no doubt a joy to romp with during your nocturnal endeavours, her experience is surely legendary. Rivalling your own I'd wager. But a pretty face and pleasing body does not run this country nor provide you suitable heirs!"  
  
"You surely jest?" Ned laughed, playful as ever he had been even in the face of humiliation. His eyes told a different story. Burning spheres of anger. Warwick seemed to dismiss the fury flowing through Edwards veins as he continued, his tone still light, refusing to betray well masked emotions. "Our children will be the most beautiful in the land, none can deny it."  
  
"You rate too much in beauty and none in logic, it always has been the way and thus you lead with your cock."   
  
"Mores the pity you do not understand joy cousin. Although it would not suit you and doubtless you would resent it." Warwick looked stubbornly back, defying the authority of the youth before him. Denying still the futility of his predicament, his refusal to relinquish exhausted power tensing each inch of him to objection. That moment as I sat, staring between the two great men before me I noticed true motives, true feelings, words forever unsaid. Warwick stood before the king in familial love, in kindred, not treachery. Rather the paternal love of a man who toi soon adopted the affections of a lonely boy, desolate in his friends and abandoned by ambitious parents. A love so dangerous it would lead to pain and heartbreak. A love so deep running it would once more plunge England into the depths of dark war. In that second I wished I could silence Neds ill thought words, for his intelligence he was young and with youth came careless utterance. "You are pained only because your terms failed, your control is done and I am your king not your puppet."  
  
"Pardon?" Warwick's voice was levelled and calm, a petrifying new addition to the tension. "You." I paused, his dark eyes baring into me. "Why are you still here? Can you not see this is no business of yours man?" I rose silently, slowly approaching the door. Edwards hand snatched the latch from my hand. His hand lingering on my doublet in tender affection known only to me before he thrust me back into the chamber. My brother-in-laws anger was at that second unrivalled at the defiance shown him. I shuddered, expecting a notorious wrath upon my head. "Its to be this way?" The earls voice was rich with disappointment.  
  
"He is the Lord Chamberlain of England, the kings business is his. We would request my lord Hastings stay in attendance for the kings pleasure and protection." Edwards words fell like an anvil on a naked foot.   
  
"It has come to this? We must say our true feelings?" Warwick retreated, approaching the fire where his worn boot kicked miserably at charring logs. Needless to say, Neds whoop of laughter came quite unexpected to all.   
  
"You believe  we were not? Dear cousin, you think such harsh words would leave my mouth if I did not speak true? Good lord no. But you make me question, what are your true feelings if you mask them so well?"  
  
"Truly you want to know?"  
  
"I asked." His tone said all. He sat, leg bouncing in excited anticipation. To Ned it was all a game. One of which he would not tire until the last, devastating move. The knowledge came upon me in that moment; Warwick's thoughts were parallel to Edwards, and soon I would find myself a pawn in their opposing games of political chess. Torn between two men of power, forced to lean toward the man I loved.   
  
"Very well. Brother, sit, you should be present after all. To stop my cousin taking action he may later regret." I could not have prepared myself for the implications of Warwick's words, even if my heart screamed that he was right. "You made a fool of me." His eyes fixing on Edward with passionate intent. "You said nothing for months as you knew I bargained with Louis. You made me look a fool in your foolish scheme to damn England. Mayhap I could find it in my heart to forgive you that cousin, and forgive her her lowly birth and Lancastrian loyalties. Mayhap I could accept her as your queen. But I cannot forgive her family their recurrent  treasons, Lord Rivers treatment of you in Calais, he treated you, an Earl and heir to the House of York as a common servant boy! He mocked you at St Albans and escaped Towton after he played his part in your fathers death and Edmunds murder and if you are so inclined to forgive those sins your grace can you too forget that his wife, your mother-in-law is not only a witch but holds great influence over that bitch of Anjou. No Edward. You may be so easy in your forgiveness and generous in forgetting but I am not and you are blind. A tolerance too I may develop if I did not know the truth. One you and Lord Hastings cannot deny." at that moment my heart pounded. Who knew and had told him?  Edwards eyes met mine, nothing betrayed in the deep blue glaze. "You will forget her and dismiss her as your doxy and harlot as before her you did so with Nell Butler and a score of others. Only the damage you caused to bed this one cannot be reconciled and now we risk a war with France!"  
  
Silence filled the gap for a moment. Edward tensed, his skin suddenly colourless before he rose. "If that is how you feel truly I apologise. You do not have to forgive her nor tolerate her. i would not ask such and betray you so utterly. But she is your queen sir and you will accept her or pay theh price for your denial and that my lord is both a promise and an order and I care not if you like it. indeed better if you do not, for you are my subject and I demand respect even from you my lord Warwick. Now silence your tongue and leave." Warwick hesitated, displeasing Edward. "I said leave. Now!"  
  
A moment later we were alone, my hand rubbing his temples gently before his lips began gently caressing my fingers.  "Is he right Will? Am I a fool?"  
  
"You are King Ned. You can make these decisions for yourself. Does she make you happy?" He nodded. I said nothing of my encounter with the queen, now a week in the past. I said nothing to upset him as he kissed my lips tenderly.   
  
"In a perfect world Will I could confirm you and I, confirm where my heart does truly lie. But we live in a world of cruelty and never will a king be able to confirm his hearts truest desires." I said nothing as I pushed him onto the bed, working my hands intricately to relieve unbearable tension. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have finished University until September (YAY!) I can write more. If anyone has any requests please don't hesitate to tell me. It's also my birthday on Monday so, you never know I might do lots of writing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of William Hastings' first daughter.

_**Leicester.** _   
_**Autumn, 1464.** _

 

When Christmas had come to Windsor in the harsh winter of the past year, my wife had attended the court. Joined the festivities she seldom showed an interest in. Ned had been overcome with joy, for he liked nothing more than for Katherine and I to be close. I often questioned his motives, as often as I questioned Warwick's motives for our marriage, but all seemed innocent in the world of suspicions. Ned simply relished his Christmas court – an occasion of renowned extravagance, through England, Burgundy and Christendom. Moreover, he was one to relish in the happiness of his courtiers, as much as otters relished in the court's gossip. A crime I would become accused of.

I had been little amused upon Katherine's arrival. The death of our son not two years past still ran cold between us. A bitter reminder of our differences, and to her of her failures. Most of my time was spent with Ned, indulging him in his every whim. Days of pleasure past and none did question. But Ned's keen hand did force me away to be with my wife. My need for an heir was growing. Men turned just thirty were free of care, he was right. But I had been twenty-nine that faithful day at Mortimers Cross, where three suns had shone high in the sky and I had joined Edward, joined the Yorkist cause once more. Now I am thirty four, my need for children grows rapidly as my body grows older.

We seldom spoke at first, much less desired to share a bed or touch each other.. So often was the case that my bones would ache so badly I would risk my lords anger and return to my rooms in the royal apartments. The change happened when Edward caught me. No anger greeted me, just his expected wry humour. He stood in the threshold, candle in hand, night robe about his figure for at least five minutes before I acknowledged him. He approached me, sat upon my bed, his soft hands stroking worries from my face. Skilled fingers toying with my hair. _“Sweeting, you must spend time with her. Wounds must heal.”_  
  
 _“Ned-”_  
  
 _“No-”_  
  
 _“I would be faithless to you-”_  
  
 _“And in being faithful to me, you are faithless to the wife you married before the inclination was so present for this to begin. No. You must endure. No man nor woman expected to like her when you plighted troth but marriage in our position Will is not a thing of love and desire, but of power and of politics.”_  
  
When I think now of his words, with hindsight on my side I should have laughed. I should have known this charming boy of twenty one would never stand to follow his own advice, would never succumb to the need of political marriage. He would not be a pawn designed to increase power and wealth with a marriage unsatisfying to him and unsatisfactory for his country. No, I should have known he would marry for love and dismissed his wisdom then. But I did not. Despite the love burning in my chest, I listened. I followed his advice and soon Katherine and I were of wedded terms. Frequently I visited her chamber, almost as frequently we would sleep the night in each others arms. It is not to my shame to admit, by day I was Ned's by night my wife's.  


It should not have surprised me when the news came that Katherine's labour had begun. The midwife expected it would be hard. Ned had, in his kindness, supplied a score of royal physicians. Men he would trust with his own life. Men he already had. I had taken it upon myself to take leave from Shene, Edward's preferred autumn home, and ride north with speed to Leicester. The seat of my family since our rise to relative power a century before my birth. The manor was certainly a welcome sight, the homely touches placed obviously for my comfort.

 

First crackled in plain fireplaces, the wooden floors lined with rushes not plush carpet. No fragrance of sickly lavender or rose filled my nostrils. Finally I was free from the formality of court, from the paranoid cleanliness and obscene luxury. I took pause in the great hall, taking in the smells of my childhood, the scenes I had so missed since my dismissal from this household to York's as just an eight year old stripling with an unknown future ahead. When my father, the Sheriff of Leicester and north Warwickshire had decided that I, his eldest son, his heir would learn the art of war from more formal tutors and would give my life to soldiering.  
  
Even for my parents death I did not return, not even when I had inherited his lands and titles. The watdship of my brother's fell upon the servants and a score of nobles. Now it was with joy I recalled infantile memories. How my brothers and I would run rampant through this building, causing havoc the servants could never prepare for. How Richard and Ralph would tail me in desire to be like me, how Thomas, the youngest and my most troublesome brother would trail us all. Shreiking in his joy to be playing with the older children. Older children with no desire to spend their time with him. Then it had come so suddenly, I had been sent away. The scoldings of my sisters Anne and Joan had stopped. Now they ran fresh in my head.  


Happy memories were broken by the screams of an infant, current reality broke through as I heard them, followed by the clattering of feet on the upper hall. I knew before I looked that her eyes were bearing down upon me. I dared not look up, instead I left the hall, apparently unfeeling before I climbed the stairs leading to the balcony which overlooked the grand room beneath. My arms slipped around her as she sucked me into the embrace I had so long been expecting. “My boy, my William.” No doubt had ever been made, this abnormal greeting to most was to us second nature.  
  
“Madam Beatrice.” her lips connecting with my cheek brought a sudden flush of colour to my cheeks. “How is Kate?”  
  
“She is well, recovers well and the lass is strong. You married well, though I need not tell you that. A Neville, whoever would have thought it.” I smirked at her words. The ironic reality was that despite my father's gentry status, my mothers roots were far from common. Her expectancies for her children had been great. Her ambitions rivalled those of any Yorkist parent. Most of them she had achieved. My status as the squire of the Duke of York had not been easy to achieve, and though father did endlessly deny it it would never have been done without the influence of my mother. This woman was a descendant of the Mortimer's. A daughter of the Mortimer's and I a cousin to the Plantagenet's. The Duke had agreed only for the tie of kindred he would never have denied. None were ignorant of such a fact, least of all Madam Beatrice. The woman who had been charged with the task of keeping us, the children of the household, in line.  
  
“Of course madam Beatrice a prosperous match. There is never a day I could not owe my loyalty to Warwick for such generosity.”  
  
“Cept' for when the King requires your loyalty. Remember where truly loyalties must lie. You are not Warwick's man and never were. You are Yorks and King Edward's, God bless his soul and preserve his body.”

 

“Believe me madan Beatrice, I am aware. Edward has my heart and loyalties and ever will have.” She smiled at me, her hand brushing my cheek, eyes beaming with maternal pride.  
  
“Lord Chamberlain of England, Baron of Hastings, Master of the Mint. Oh my dear boy.” Her hand lingered on my cheek before she shook her head as though in realisation. Smiling she took my hand. “Come come, you must see her.” Her strides took my in the direction of the nursery, still the very room in which my childhood had been absorbed. The large windows allowed for light to flood the room, Kate sat leaning over the cradle, rocking it slowly and humming. “I shall leave you now my lord.” I barely heard the words and offered a dismissive hand shake, approaching Katherine at slow saunter, she looked up with a golden smile before retrieving the tiny child from the cradle, handing her to me.  
  
“She's beautiful is she not? Beatrice says she has your eyes.”  
  
“And your nose.” I smiled, running my finger down the infant's nose as she reached out small, chubby fingers in her attempt to take a hold of me. “Beautiful girl.”  
  
“She is yet nameless.”  
  
“Elizabeth. It has to be Elizabeth.” I sighed, rocking the child, cursing fortune silently. How I hated the tradition that England's chamberlain must name a child after each royal couple. Elizabeth, after her, the woman I was already growing to despise. Katherine's smile barely faltered as she looked at me. “After her.” My voice I knew was full of despise, so much so the child tensed, her eyes screwing up as she began to scream. All attempts of mine to sooth her failed, until Katherine too her from me, rocking her lightly in soft arms.  
  
“I understand, we have to. After your sister.” Katherine smiled at her attempt to make me feel better. One which would have worked, had I not taken the steps I then took. They served only to feed my contempt for that woman, the ice witch of Westminster as I formed each ink based letter with shaking hands of reluctance.

 

_Your Royal Grace and Glorious King Edward._

 

_I write to inform you of the birth of my first born child. A handsome girl of healthy nature and good weight born three weeks last Wednesday. My wife, the Lady Katherine, Baroness of Hastings recovers well from the birth. We kindly inform your grace that the child be named Elizabeth, in honour and respect of her grace the Queen. We thank you for the lavish gifts sent unto from London in celebration of the birth, and both look forward to the bearing of more children. Will to God with my prayers that you should be so fortunate and wealthy in the production of children and grant you one soon._

 

_I shall make my return to court Wednesday morn._

 

 _Your humble, loyal and faithful servant._  
  
Sir William, Lord Hastings.

 

I sealed the letter, frustration building. Why did we have to be so cautious and strict with our formalities when apart? Edward had insisted upon it, despite out agreement that such formality seemed strange to men so familiar with one another. How much I had wanted to say that emotionless, tormenting letter. How much I would have leave unsaid as I handed it to a waiting page. Informed him to send our fastest messenger on his way to London. I settled for desolate solitude as I sat, my head in my hands thinking. Why in my letter had I so utterly ignore Ralph? The dead babe I was so encouraged to forget. The son for whom I was still mourning.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**1466**  
The Palace of Westminster  
London

 

The doors flew open, a man tripped as he hurried, desperate to be from Edwards way as he charged in to the chamber. I stood quickly, bowing as he entered. "Enough of that. You there, get out." He turned on the servant, eyes blazing with anger. "I said out!" I shuddered as I watched the lad traipse out, fear gripped me as he turned on me. "I cannot believe my luck Will. How could she do that?"

"Your mother sire?"

"My queen! Elizabeth! How could she fail me in her duties so utterly?" He sat in the chair, kicking boots from his feet with painstaking frustration. "A girl, she bore me a daughter. A daughter Will." He sighed, clicking his finger and pointing to his temples. I obliged, rubbing gentle circles, kissing his cheek occasionally. "A healthy girl." he muttered the words as though in disgust.

"Your grace if I might?" He remained silent, eventually waving his hand for me to continue. "You will love her I am sure. Doubtless I am she will give you cause to be proud. Besides, I recall a time not so long ago when you told me babes may die in numbers before the perfect son is achieved."

"But she lives Will, and she is a girl."

"And be glad of that, she lives more fortunate you are than some. Think, your good lady mother had a girl before her boys."

"Yes, Anne. The Duchess of Exeter." he said the words with a relative amount of venum. Half of me expected him to spit insult to the absent, treacherous Duke.

"My point is she has granted you a child, you will love the girl I am sure. Besides, I am lacking a son-" his hand pushed mine away with force enough to force searing pain up my arm. I rubbed my shoulder, wincing to keep from crying out. He turned quickly.

"You are not king, you do not need a son."

His words hit like a knife in the gut. My head spun, pain settled and Edwards face turned quickly with remorse. Silent pleading eyes met mine. "I think you have made that quite evident, your grace." To say there was no spite, no bitterness would be to lie. As I charged from the room, the doors slamming shut behind me, anger coursed my veins like blood. That same servant got two outbursts that day.

 

***

Three days later.

"My lord! Wait!" The boy threw himself before my horse, I pulled its reins sharply cursing as the beast reared in objection. Impatience showed in every inch of my presence. The lad stuttered as he began to speak. "My lord, I have a message for Sir William."

"Well you've found him and can tell his grace I kindly take my leave." My intentions at that moment had been to escape Westminster and doubted return. Edwards temper had worsened, our argument remained unsettled. Enmity was running rife like plague in a summers village. The court was rank with detest, hatred lay in every crevice and danger was sure to follow. The Queen cursed all for bearing a daughter, a child Edward cared little for. A child he had refused to see since her birth. Still, despite every intention I waited on that horse, staring down at that trembling child. Nevermore will I regret such a decision as the words I spluttered to that child in my anger. "Speak lad! Or I'll send you to the block for insult to King Edward."

Tears streamed from the child's eyes. I threw him a handkerchief watching as he mopped the tears. "Your wife sir, Lady Katherine has arrived at court and craves your company so-" he had no need to speak more. Horses clattered into the bailey, a woman's cries of agony pained my ears. I jumped from my mount handing it to my groom.

"Feed him. Sweet Jesu. Kate!" I ran to her horse, catching her swollen body. I scolded her as she gripped my arms so tight I cried out, her scream filled the bailey drawing unwanted attention. Warwick charged to our side, Edward soon behind. "Dear God what were you doing travelling in your condition?" She cried, her hands cradling her belly, collapsing into my arms.

Warwick helped, lifting her as we walked her. "She wanted her husband present at the birth of her child."

"As I was leaving to do!" I snapped, unable to stop my retort. Edward looked to me, he muttered his objections.

"I gave you no leave."

"You made it clear you wished me gone." we stepped forward, forced to move as Katherine cried out once more. By now all sets of eyes were on us, men watched in horror, women grouped eager for gossip. Duchess Cecily broke the crowd, she reached us at a run, gently she slapped Katherine's cheek, my wife whimpered falling limp as she objected.

"There is no time for arguments, lest you want the girl to die." Katherine cries at that comment, her face hidden in my shoulder. "Edward, help your cousin." I gulped as Katherines eyes closed, Ned took her legs as we cradled her arms, lifting her quickly up the stairs, the duchesses voice still ringing in our ears. "You, prepare a room! You, fetch linen, water and wine."

"Ma mere a physician!"

"No time, we deliver that child our self." I gulped as the duchess pushed open a door, we lay Katherine now dosing in a painful slumber onto the plush bed. "Strip her dress, my lord." she slapped me, drawing my attention to my duty as she dismissed Warwick. "Edward, we need all the hands we can, her brother should not be present. Katherine dear stay awake. Where the devil is that wine?" Id stripped her gown, now tarred with blood, holding her head as she muttered in pain. "William, rip the bodice and roll it, drench it in wine when it comes. She needs to bite down." I obeyed, cursing as she pulled Edward close. "Hold her feet and don't let go. Whatever you do." Cecily fled the chamber in search of wine.

"Forgive me, Will can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Forgive?" Katherine muttered, gripping my hand as I moved close.

"I spoke rashly once my lady. Your husband took sorely to it."

"Will." Her eyes closed before another scream as pain racked her body. I sketched a cross as I muttered prayers, turning to Edward as he spoke.

"Will-"

"I cannot forgive some injustices your grace."

"And now is not the time either of you." Duchess Cecily interrupted once more. "Okay Katherine darling be ready to push."

Three hours passed in that room. The smell of sulphur, blood and wine filled every nostril in a putrid mixture before we heard the cry. Edward took the baby from Cecily's arms, wrapping the infant in the velvet of his cloak. He stared at the face for but a minute. Jealousy was replaced the joy as he looked to me. "Congratulations my lord." He handed me the screaming child, soon passed to Katherine as she sobbed. "Its a boy." Cecily rose, wiping hands on the towels held by servants, bathing them in water as Edward did the same.

"Get some rest Katherine. You need it." Cecily took the child, handing him to me as removed myself, heading fast toward the door. Edward paused, watching as his mother left and I approached. It was not until we were free from the chamber I pressed my hand to his shoulder. He stopped.

"Thank you."

"Have you decided what to call him?"

"Edward, after the greatest man that ever lived." to that he nodded cold acknowledgement. The idea of me leaving still at the forefront of his mind.

I thought from then I was done for, that swiftly I had fallen from the Kings favour. I was much mistaken. That very evening our passion rekindled, as till morning we lay breathless in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Elizabeth played, her blond hair streaming gold in the sun as she danced, little Mary in her arms shrieking with joy. I watched in a rare moment of pride filled loneliness. My son, a boy of just days younger was progressing as well. Dark hair well kept, he walked tall and spoke almost one hundred words with an accurate confidence. Whilst Lizzy danced, young Edward played. Never had they met but Ned had promised strong friendship between them both, and a perspective marriage between him and the Princess Mary. An arrangement to which already the ice bitch from hell was objecting. Mayhap her so public objections, her ferocious fits of rage,  her cool contempt for my existence and Neds blatant lack of control was what brought the Queens more prominent victims to me that day as the children played upon the grass with their father watching as he trained upon his horse. 

I had failed to notice the additional presence in the hall behind me. Warwick’s shadowed figure made me jump as he spoke, amusement playing on his lips. "Say no and it shall never exist brother, but I think you do see as well as I that we have a problem." He stepped forward, resting a hand upon my shoulder encouraging me to walk. "My cousin is drowning in the tide of his marriage, he loses control as did his predecessor. A fateful mistake that will cost him dear. No, hold your tongue and listen. He is too caught up in secret pleasure, he gains nothing from the woman but girls and his plethora of bastards and harlots suggests he gains little satisfaction from her. Too many times I have been forced away from his chambers for he is abed and engaging in conducts of pleasure and she is rarely there." I gulped, my hand tensing quite visibly around the course leather of my belt. Sweat formed beads on my forehead. If Warwick noticed he failed to acknowledge how suddenly greensick I must have looked. "You must know what I propose? Be not a fool or scared your loyalty to me will be greatly rewarded when we succeed and George is King. We all do know Edward is a bastard. His actions have shown he is not fit to be a king. My mistake was in believing a commoner had strength of body and mind to be a king, all to save my good aunts name. But I can do it no longer, mistakes must be rectified and parasites destroyed."

"You cannot think to harm him-"

"Dear God I would dream to harm an ordained King. But abdication is no longer an option." he fell silent as his eyes fixed upon John Neville, a look of betrayal streaked the younger brothers face. Warwick’s voice turned to an almost silent whisper. "Meet me the morrow, first light and give your answer then." He joined Johnny then and began to walk, the Earl of Northumberland kept his gaze on me for moments more, eyes threatening to tell of Warwick’s treason and any man involved. 

Olney.  
1468

I awoke suddenly with John Neville's hard eyes burning into my vision like the dark beads of a demon. My dream had been a memory so pure and unadulterated it hurt to recall so unconsciously. Of course, no time had been needed to know my answer to Warwick's plea for me to join his treason. Ned had been duly warned, still we found ourself in grave predicaments. Last night I had been forced to sleep by means of simples, forced down my throat by the kings apothecary. Neds approach had been drastic but he was right, we all needed rest and clear heads for what was to come but now I wished I had not slept at all. No comfort had come from it. 

Movement at the foot of the bed brought me to raise my head, forced quickly back down by a hand cold at touch. "Will, lay back and have peace. You look most unwell. What awoke you so suddenly?"

"A dream." my voice stuttered, I heard it and saw the flicker of uncertainty in Neds tired eyes. 

"An awful dream I would wager." He stroked my forehead for the first time in weeks, his lips meeting mine with passion in our few moments of secrecy. My heart stopped, such bonding of proximities let me see the true results of this passed night. My king and lover looked terrible. Skin cold with shock, sweating breaking from fear, his hands trembled and eyes filled with negative emotion. The bruising beneath the blue eyes suggested he hadn't slept, confirmed by the smell of ale upon his breath, his pale complexion and the roughed hair. His shirt hung loose at one side and pain seemed to rattle him. "My god, Ned you didn't sleep did you?" He said nothing, sighing with a wince as he reached for a flagon, draining its contents too eagerly. "Where is Richard?" It was rare indeed I was so informal when referring to anyone but Edward himself, especially when referring to his grace, the Duke of Gloucester.  

"He left at dawn to think on matters. He had my word he could leave, I do not trust Warwick to grant him mercy." He stood, stepped away as I sat. Taking the knife from his belt he turned to the bowl of rose water on the table beside the window. He wetted the blade and began taking its edge to the stubble invading his face. "Doubtless though, he will be back before the time is upon us. Warwick will come this morning, Dickon is too loyal to me to gave fled or join him." 

"You think it will be Warwick who comes? What makes you so certain it will be today?" I rose, approaching watching with odd satisfaction as Edwards eyes lingered on my chest as I took the knife from him pointing to a chair before pausing for his response.

"He will come today, I just know. For he must, how much longer can he make us wait Will? Jesu, how much longer can he wait? As for your first question, I sincerely hope so, for it will not be Johnny, Warwick likely can not trust him with such a task, I am doubtful he would then charge him with such. For all Johnny may be, he is not a monster and he is loath to commit such treason. We all do know that my brother, quite unfortunately, would rather I be dead than captive at his expense. If Warwick wished that then it would already be done. So he will come himself, he cannot trust George to damage the goods. I am no good as a captive if I am harmed.” He smirked, holding back a laugh upon which he knew I would frown. He looked to me with eyes so filled with sympathy and pain that for a moment, I resented him. 

I nodded in cold acknowledgement to his words, washing the blade dislodging hair before turning back, pausing with the cold edge pressed lightly to his cheek. "Why do you shave when you know?"

"I must look unflustered, appear at my best. Besides, I wish for you to be in comfort when I am with them. A dead man would not waste such precious time on such pointless acts of vanity." he smiled, pressing my free hand to his lips and kissing it. "You bring the glad across my skin, you like the smoothness of hairlessness against your skin. Now hurry, mayhap we can offer one another comfort before my brother returns."

 

We hastily dressed as the footsteps sounded on the steps outside. The door flung open to what should have been a welcome face. John Neville stood before us, eyes ablaze with unforgiving anger as he watched Ned tuck away the end of his shirt and reach for his doublet. Thankfully my attire was straight, accurate as my brother-in-law surveyed the scene before him, nudged forward as Richard charged passed him. "Johnny think, its treason if you take him. Treason." The Duke's voice sounded strained, the boyish pitches returning as he chased John Neville through the door, he fell silent as his eyes caught Ned's. Something passed between the two brothers which I could not decipher, something gone astray to my brother-in-law also as he looked between them, then to me as thought searching for the confirmation I would be unable to give him. 

"Keep out of it lad, you'll just cause yourself problems. You’re sixteen, and that itself spares you much suffering, but only if you hold your tongue. Don't be a fool" Ned spoke with authority as he finished the final tie between his hose and doublet. Bowing to Johnny if only for respect, to display his willingness to surrender without fight, his willingness to avoid such unnecessary bloodshed, he began to follow meeting his cousins pace. I quickly at his tail, holding up a hand to Gloucester who slunk into a chair. Johnny's Eyes turned on me as the door closed. 

"What in Devils name were you two doing? What did I witness?" Johnny was pale, his hands shaking as he faced away from us. His voice shook, the raw nerves obvious only from his voice. I knew well enough that his eyes would be a dark mass of anxiety and fear. His mind had over thought his premature encounter which had been our near demise, and now he thought it would be his own. That is if the hiding of such sin would not send him to hell and suffer him dubious encounters for his own sins on judgement day. For was it not so stated that sodomy was to be suffered not, nor disguised? Something had been sure to strike into him the very fear of God. 

"Pardon?" Edward stared evenly, cool and collected even now. I had always admired it, that even as I shuddered, each muscle beginning to give under the pressure we were experiencing. Under terrible strain and cruel suspicion Ned could keep his calm, remain in control of all when it counted. All despite his youth. I saw Johnny's hand tense upon the wooden beam which formed the banister, turning to face Ned and I with accusing eyes which attacked my mind, returning the thoughts of the nights unwanted dreams. 

"Don't play the fool Ned. You were dressing, rapidly, hiding something. Your skin reddened as if-" He cut off, Edward's hand had reached his dagger, his eyes I saw were narrow slits of accusation. He would not be loath to force the man before him, the cousin he so dearly loved to suffer at this moment. If only to hide a secret we needed to dearly to protect. For our livelihood, our prosperity; if not our lives and his country. Who now did not know of the fate which had befallen King Edward the second when he had been accused of the same such sinful acts. His death in lonely agony, only after forced resignation and unsaleable heartbreak. A fate Ned would strive to spare us all. 

"Are you accusing me of sinful acts?" The cold, terse reply fell hard, Johnny drained of colour to a grey looking more unhealthy than I dared wish he could be. Shaking his head at the implications of the remarks, my heart sank in sorrow for the man, it was his turn to look greensick with fear. Fear of what might befall him at the hands of the most powerful man he had dared to challenge in all his stupidity. "Good, then we can leave without further ado or trouble. Let us not draw unwanted attention to the matter, make it simple for all. Will you be requiring my chamberlain?"

"No, Warwick demands his return to Leicester to be with his loving wife." The look on John Neville's face, the wry tone of his words said it all, Katherine would become my keeper, my captress and gaoler. For as long as Ned was Warwick’s captive, I would be my wife's prisoner. My heart raced as Ned nodded his agreement.

"Agreed, my wife?"

"To be kept in the tower. Your daughters too."

"Safe?"

"And well. The duke of Gloucester-"

"Will return to London to my mothers care. That is non negotiable in this agreement my lord."

"What agreement?" John Neville looked confused. 

"That I do not kill you now. You have given me reason after all." Ned mounted his horse with ease, strict composure taking over finally as he steered the horse around. "Don't worry, Ill explain this to Warwick. He will not argue." I watched as the rode away, the confidence of Edwards remark ringing in my ears. Richard had appeared at my side. I felt the warmth of his presence niggling beside me. 

“He went?” I nodded, my face I knew was white, my hands trembling from the fear I felt. “What are we to do?”

“Prepare.”

“For what?”

“The future. Expect a summons.”

“When?” The young Duke looked to me for guidance, guidance I could not give him. I was lost without Ned. Clueless as to what would be expected of me, of what my lord and King would want me to do. Some part of my life seemed broken, incomplete. I dared not think what would happen to me if my suspicions were true, for I feared Edward would be dead to me, that I would never see my love again and that all was irreconcilable. My brain and heart caught now between the blessing which would have been, the escape from the sin I did so enjoy, and the heartbreak which would have come from losing such a precious gem. 

“I know not, but it will come. It must come. Weeks, months...” My voice trailed off. Gloucester waited, looking at me intently as though more was to come. He must have known it would not, that I could speak no further, although the reason was still masked to him. I would not tell him. Would not betray Ned nor my ill hidden emotions. 

“Where am I to go?”

“To London, to your mother. There you shall be safe.”

“And you?”

“To Leicester, where my wife awaits.” He nodded, we both headed toward the stables, now for the first time aware of the many sets of eyes which fixed upon us. Dickon's cheeks turned rosy from such unwanted attention. He looked to me smiling at my lazy shrug, what could be done now? Word would spread soon enough that England's king was once again ruled by Warwick. The country would fall to anarchy as it was at such times inclined to do. Order could not be kept when the King could not himself rule, as Warwick must have well known. Reaching our horses, I stroked my mounts soft neck, calming him as we walked from the stall, pausing before I mounted I looked to the young Duke as he coughed for my attention. 

“Be careful Will, Ned will need you. He will, he loves you. I know he loves you as much as he loves me. If not more. You give him something no one else can. Trust, you give him someone he knows will be loyal, who he knows he can trust.”

“You are loyal as I.”

“I am his brother, I have to be loyal. You?”

“Am his chamberlain and servant. But you too Gloucester. Be safe, be careful and heed Ned's advice, hold your tongue for your youth will then spare you much. Such luxuries are not paid to Ned and I, as you'll well know.”

“God speed Will.” With his words, we both mounted, spurring our horses from the stables and away from that cursed place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Leicester**

“Will, oh sweet Will why?” Kate followed me with speed, our children toddling at her side as I left the manor, Ned's words crumpled in my clenched hand. “Husband, please my lord I beg you, do not do this! He is my brother Will! Think where my loyalties must be. Do not betray me so!” She looked to me with pleading eyes as I stopped, my eyes meeting hers, so tear filled by pain. With a sigh I turned away as I heard her pathetic sob; a futile cry for help she surely knew would not work. “You will turn against your own brother by marriage?”  
  
“For my King Kate! For my King!” I snapped the words as I spun too fast on my heels, my head spinning, racing as the world suddenly became a blur. I steadied myself, focusing on her concerned face. “Oh Katherine, I would never hurt you but Ned... Ned is my friend.”   
  
“Your friend? _Your friend?”_ She almost laughed as she said the words, the Neville tone of authority, the sound of a girl who had never heard the word no becoming clear in her tone. I gritted my teeth, giving her chance to continue her words. An utterance I knew I would hate. “He is your friend?” This time she did laugh, shaking her head as she slapped her hand against her leg in frustration. “I am your wife! And you treat me as a stranger, you care nothing for my loyalties-”  
  
“Because madam, your loyalties should not be with a traitor, no matter if he be your brother.”  
  
“He is not a traitor.” Tears began to shake her voice, the usually masked woman I called my wife now displayed emotion surprising me as she fell into sitting upon the steps. Tears leaving her eyes in a steady stream, staining her cheeks like a waterfall stains the cliffs. My heart melted in that moment, falling to my knees beside her I took her hand in my own, stroking gentle fingers.   
  
“Oh Kate.”  
  
“It hurts, to think he is that... that word.” She wiped her eyes, trying to smile as her mother had always taught her. Trying to smile to please me. “It hurts to think I must favour Ned, favour him as my king. Much as you do.”  
  
“Loyalty hurts Katherine. But for such pain we may be rewarded.” I said nothing more, standing before I retreated to the stables, mounting my horse turning it towards the north, my men following to answer Edward's summons to Middleham,

 

 

** Middleham Castle **

 

When we arrived, Ned was already displaying signs of dominance. The great Earl of Warwick has lost whatever authority he had held over this dismal stronghold. Sat in a state of fine splendour atop the highest table was Edward, grinning merrily as he spoke too happily to Sir William Herbert as the young knight knelt beside his king offering up sweetmeats at Warwick's expense. My entrance into the great hall had not gone unnoticed, even among the mighty chaos which presented itself among the merry mass of England's most prominent nobles. Warwick's eyes bore into me, cold hatred sent shivers down my spine as I knelt, head bowed before the high table. “Lord Hastings! So pleased we are you could join us, have you brought many men with you, many mouths to feed?”  
  
“But a measly five hundred your grace.” I said the words, feeling Warwick's disapproval growing, his hatred expanding until it choked the room. Secretly I smiled, wanting nothing more than to see the cocky Earl squirm. Ned had thought this out so carefully, he had won despite it all. Three days prior he had written me, as he had written all the nobles, cept to me he told the true cause of this daring venture into Middlehams depths. 

 

The pressure had been turned up, Ned had gone from welcome guest to Warwicks definite prisoner. His suspicions heightened, he had informed me of the fear he held; a fear we had both discovered to be true. Warwick had used his cunning to delve into our most private lives. Somehow, from someone, Warwick had found Ned's most hidden secret. I knew his hatred was not for the betrayal I had paid him in ignoring his cause, denying his fight against the Woodville whore Edward insisted we call his Queen. Rather, his hatred was for the breach in what he classed as the sacred religion. A rigid order of which I grew more tired. 

 

For why should law be made by those men who gain, and want, no pleasure from life? 

 

I rose up at Edward's jolly command, following him as he skipped from the high table and from the great hall. He waited, eyes meeting mine in the desolate cool of Warwick's provate chambers. As I had feared the Earl was too happy to follow, John Neville at his side begging his brother to see reason. A motion Edward was too keen to second. “Johnny has ever had sense cousin, sense for all of us. You should mind your tongue on what you are about to say, don’t be too rash for we are already inclined to spare you the need for further speeches when we remove your tongue for your treasonous words against our sacred person, our wife and Queen and our mother the Duchess of York.”

 

“Don't act so self righteous, if only your mother knew!” John Neville cringed at his brothers ill thought out words. Edward tutted shaking his head.   
  
“I warned you.”   
  
“Warned what? Here, in the north I inform your grace, it is my law that counts.”  
  
“A king in my kingdom are you?” He smirked, daring Warwick to agree. The Earl seethed, his skin reddening from visible anger. Anger he directed to me a glare. My smile escaped, leaning heavily against the fireplace.   
  
“No, cousin, your grace that is not what my brother means, surely you know that. Sir William, you agree do you not?”

 

“Ned, I am sure my Lord Warwick is simply upset at such an unexpected visitation, but will be most happy when we leave and you are returned quite safely to your wife in Westminster where you can once again see to ensuring the country is run by a respectful monarch and powerful government. We can say good bye to the sham which your brother of Clarence wished for.” I held up a hand as Warwick coughed, beginning to speak. “Warwick is surely sorry for his actions, perhaps a pardon is in order and we can come to some mutual agreement.”  
  
“Mutual agreement?” Ned and Warwick spoke for once in synch. Johns gaze met mine with much amusement. It was he and not I who spoke next, the proposal peaking Neds interest if not sating Warwick's more sadistic, blood needing ways.   
  
“Grant my brother a pardon, young George included and spare them their lives and not only do they vow never to cross you again your grace, on pain of death to both and all involved should they so much as desire to try; but my brother will also forget ever hearing from the court of your so called affair with lord Hastings. An affair I think we can all agree must be rumoured and cannot be true, rather fabricated from court gossip. It is then better silenced and it shall not be a Neville who spreads such filth about his king and the Lord Chamberlain of England.”  
  
“Then, if my lord can keep his word so be it, I van make it and honour it. If my lord Hastings will forgive the insult paid to him also?” I nodded, following Johnnies theory, that all would do far better by the peace being kept between Edward and Warwick. Easily the two most powerful men in the country. A strife between two such men would read disaster for England.   
  
Little did I know that within two years, England would once again be divided more than we had known. That men would swim in blood and that Ned would become a slowly breaking man. For now, as we left the castle of Middleham, I felt only joy to be back upon the road, heading fast to London without Warwick's gaze upon me. As we rode, Ned, Gloucester and I were once again free men. 


	14. Chapter 14

1470

Burgundy

 

I was there when after Edward's release Elizabeth had confronted Warwick about the murder of her father. When she had argued with Edward about the pardon he had offered his kinsmen. Been there when the news had come from John Neville that Warwick and Clarence had escaped to France.

 

“ _Fled? What do you mean fled?”_

 

The desolate tone in Edward's voice still worried me now. The calm had broken into anger, raging anger which had fallen upon the young messenger who had innocently brought the message from his Neville master. I had seen the look on Gloucester's young, but joyless face when he had heard the news none had wanted to hear. That Anne Neville was to marry the Lancaster brat, Prince Edeourd. The news had brought distress to us all, but none so much as it brought to young Richard. The look of loss filling dark eyes, the hatred he had offered me. The look which said it all, the look which confirmed my worst worries.

 

 _You have it all, the one you love..._ His eyes had screamed it to me, the look upon his pale face. The expression which had fallen over his delicate cut features. For the first time since I had known the boy, I had noticed his bitterness. A difference between young Richard and his brothers. Clarence was malicious, but he was also misguided. Taken wrongly upon the path on which he now felt trapped. The blind led by the fool. Gloucester I would learn was different. Gloucester I would learn was secret in his venom.   
  
I had been there when we had set out from London, heading north for battle. Heading north to confront Warwick on his return from Calais. I had been there when Ned had given the order that Warwick was to be captured, that Clarence would be punished but neither would yet be killed without good trial. Unless they should be killed in battle. But even in the depths of what was happening, none had anticipated that Warwick was so utterly gone from us. That we would be fleeing. When the news had come of defeat I had never seen such a look of bewilderment fall upon the ranks.

 

“Your Grace must run, for disaster has truly struck.” The boy panted the words, falling at Ned's feet, the stricken look upon his face meeting the disastrous tone to his message. He panted more words as Edward rose, looking at him with silent determination, ordering the boy to continue his tale and the spill the secrets he had found without a word. "Your Grace, Lord Montagu, the old Earl of Northumberland has betrayed you-"  
  
"Johnny?" Ned spoke all of our words with one name, the question was at the end of everyone's tongue as we stood silently, watching as the colour drained from Ned's face. His hand began shaking as the calm left him, red wine spilled upon his hose. He saw nothing of it. The action which would have usually caused an oath went ignored by all. The fear suddenly showed in Edward's eyes. Years of practised cool, years of hidden emotion and self training has suddenly failed him. "How could this be?" I reached for him, grabbed his hands as he reached for the boy, ready I knew to shake the words from him, to treat him as though he had lied, held information from his sovereign. I saw the pain in his eyes, for the first time in so many years. I saw the betrayal he knew to be real, the treason he knew would finally hurt him in a way in which neither the deflection of Warwick or Clarence could have caused. He was denying it, his defence for the psychological trauma he would never truly recover from. The breaking of trust he would in future protect himself against.   
  
"Go on boy, go on." I muttered the words, encouraging the frightened child before us to finish his news.   
  
"I thank Lord Hastings. Montagu, he will not forgive your grace for removing the Earldom you bestowed upon him. Lords tried to tell him it was your right, but your grace he wont forgive you. He wont forgive the hurt you have betrayed him he says. He served you well loyally, he worked hard and Percy, Percy has always betrayed you, for he fought and would still fight for Lancaster-" The boy paused, gulping as Edward's cold eyes fell upon him. I held Edward's arm, stroking it tenderly, desperately trying to relax tensed muscles as he shook with uncontrollable anger, releasing it in a long exhale. "He says he cannot forgive you and so instead he will not help you. He will join Warwick, turn his forces, your forces upon your grace before you reach London."  
  
"And will be trapped between Johnny and Warwick..." I finished the boys words in a mumble. I knew Ned knew long before I had. Saw his mind working its way to some solution. To a way to keep his throne. I knew he could not, he knew he could not, that defeat was iminant. Was the only way. He rose, shaking. "Ned, they will kill you. Kill us all, but I will die for you, will lay down all for you just give the order."  
  
It was then I saw it flash in his eyes, the plan not to fight but to flea. The plan to return to the continent as I knew he had after the sacking of Ludlow. As I knew he had always been ashamed of doing. Knew he would be ashamaed. But it was our only way, to stand and fight was to prove nothing. To stay would be to die. 

 

“ _Gloucester! Anthony! Hastings!”_

 

I had watched as hurriedly we had all run, Edward bribing the captain of a boat to give us safe passage to Burgundy. To where we had hoped the Duchess Margaret, Edward's sister would be able to persuade Duke Charles to give us audience. So far, we had no luck. Until that morning I had been awoken by a messenger from Duke Charles himself. Monseigneur le Gruuthouse had been so rudely awoken, given the order from Margaret to pass word to her brothers.   
  
Ned slept silently in the bed where I had been, his body invading the space which had been mine as he muttered his pleasure at the sudden freedom of space. “Edward, my lord you must wake. A letter from your good sister has arrived. The duke sends you a message” I approached handed him the parchment. He brushed away my arm, rolling and kicking off the rugs which kept him warm. His golden chest hair glinting in the candle light. He blinked, adjusting his eyes reading the ink, a small smile crossing his face. Then the movement was sudden, rising from his bed he stood naked. “My lord, you must dress.” I blushed before he did. His laugh gracing my ears as he pulled me close and kissed me..   
  
“Will, Will he will help us!” He laughed again, acknowledging my smile as I reached for his clothes. Handing them too him as he snatched at their fabric, dressing quickly. “We go now.”  
  
“Now your grace?”   
  
“Now.”   
  
The French accent interrupted out thoughts. “Your grace should wait for morning, lord Hastings in right. For you could get lost, you could-”  
  
“Then fetch me escort if you so worry!” Edward would not be stopped, I knew it well as he charged passed out host. Taking the stairs three at a time. My single step looked measly against his strides. “Hastings! Hastings hurry! Where is Richard? Anthony?” I turned, hurrying back to our chamber, meeting Gloucester as he looked at me with tired eyes. Eyes still filled with unforgiving hate.  
  
“My lord, your brother and king does want you.”

 

“I heard, my lord Hastings Whatever brings him up at this time?” He sounded ill impressed, more so as we began to walk, Anthony soon at our backs.   
  
“Your lady sister has written, confirming Charles' help with our issue.”  
  
“Your issue my lord Hastings, is nothing my brother-in-law can help with.” He turned suddenly cold, racing ahead of me, meeting Ned with the most forced smile I believe I had ever seen. Fury coursed within my veins. Each inch of me wanted to wipe the smug look away from his face. I can recall that even then, his face was set with sternness, too much like his parents to allow for fun. So much unlike his brothers. I watched him as he walked forward with a confident swagger, my blood still boiling with hate. I failed to notice as he mounted his horse, Ned's eyes soon burning into me as I became to member of the party to hold his procession.  
  
Sighing I mounted, trying hard to brush away the feelings of contempt as I followed Gloucester's all cocky lead. How much he believed in his own self importance. I saw too much of George in the boy, behind his loyalty I knew ran things more sinister. His eyes kept their focus upon me, I shuddered noticeably as I rode beside Ned. Suddenly my sovereign's steady gaze rested itself upon me. “Will, are you quite well? You are not taking a chill in this Burgundian cold?” His lips twitched in a smile, as though before I had even spoke he knew my answer. It was ever the way with Edward, he had an uncanny ability to know the thought's of a man before he asked his questions. Perhaps he knew it was safer only to ask when one could know what to expect for the answer.

 

“No your grace, I be well fine. Just unnerved by the comments passed by some of the riders. The way my Lord Warwick did find out your grace-”  
  
“Find out what Will? We are to remember, they are but foul rumours set as a part of my dethroning. As much a rumour according to my people as be my supposedly illegitimate birth and my previous marriage to Nell Butler.” I watched as Edward's eyes dated into the distance, obviously thinking of all other things than that which should currently be on our mind. How could he be so relaxed that of all the people who knew, that of all the people who could have supplied Warwick with such deadly, such valuable information could be no other than Gloucester himself, the King's most loyal brother? Of course, I was aware that Richard was not one to betray Ned so utterly, he would not have spilled a word to Warwick. That was my more worrying issue, who else could possibly know?

 

“Both of those are preposterous suggestions your grace, fabrications made only to slander your good name, remove support from your cause so divine.”   
  
He chuckled, his leg brushing mine as he brought his horse closer to mine, his voice light, a careful whisper. His breath blowing clouds into the dark night sky. “As this must appear my lord, as this must appear I regret. For if they should ever know, my loyal subjects, they would replace me with King Henry and our heads would be the main feature upon the gates of London. Please tell me you do not wish us to befall such a gruesome spectacle?”  
  
“No your grace.” My reply was muttered. I saw him nod, felt his mount distance itself from mine as we rode silently through the night. Arriving in Bruges by dawn, our horses tired and riders yawning. All but Gloucester seemed to care for nothing more than a warm bed. Margaret, Duchess of Burgundy and the King's sister greeted us on her husband's behalf. Guided away into the secret confines of the Dukes palace, Ned was left unattended by myself. I was left alone, on the streets of Bruges. Observing all that happened, the comings and goings, the women, the children playing.  
  
My attentions weren't broken for hours more until Ned, merry as he was and accompanied by Gloucester broke onto the street, greeting me with open arms. “He will help, my lord Hastings, he will help!”  
  
“He will?” I stood, smiling as Ned embraced me once more, following that came an embrace he shared with Gloucester, his eyes glittering with pride. “What must we do now your grace?”  
  
“Prepare Will. Gather Anthony, and any man you can muster. We leave tonight.”  
  
“Tonight?” Ned had already turned away. It was Richard who spoke to me, a twsted smile set upon his severe face.  
  
“Is that too much for you my lord Hastings? Can the King's favourite not supply his King with what he asks, what he needs?”  
  
“Of course I can. I may be among his favourite's Gloucester, but I am not his brother.” He heard the sting in my voice, the suggestion in my tone and the smile vanished. He heard the implications of my words, my reference to George, the glint in my eyes as I suggested silently all he dreaded to hear. That he, the most steadfast man I had known could be as treacherous as his brother of Clarence, the boy so misguided by the man once most loyal.  
  
“Hastings, I remind you, favours fall easily. I have seen favourite's fall.” I smiled back at his warning, bowing as I said my next words before turning back into Bruges to begin my task of gathering Edward men for our return to a war torn England I thought unlike to support us after months of Lancaster-Neville ruling.

 

“Remember your cousin Richard. We all thought Johnny was loyal, as loyal as they come. God bless his soul for what will befall him when Ned does get his hands about the Marquess's neck. I would not be loath as Edward is, to rid my king of the leeches and vulchers, the fleas living in the Lion's pride and sucking it dry. I do not like infestations, betrayal or treason.”  
  
“Noble words, from a man tolerating the Woodvilles.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

****

Easter Sunday came much too quickly. As the fog rose at Barnet Ned and I lay huddled in the grass, our bodies touching. He shivered softly, smiling as he retreated into the warmth of my cloak, my arms wrapped around his strong frame. We lay silent, his muttered words warming me until the sound of footsteps approached. We broke apart before the Duke of Gloucester saw us as he crawled closer, following Edward's orders of keeping low. “Your Grace.” He whispered, his eyes glowing with distaste even in darkness. “They are close, our scouts have returned and say Warwick as above the mount.”  
  
“Splendid, we shall be ready for him come dawn Dickon. Now get some rest.” The young duke retreated, reluctance showing on his darkened features. He turned away, crawling back to join Clarence as they laid silently among their men. “You will be holding the left wing Hastings. Dickon the right.”  
  
“Clarence?” My voice was strained, whispers in the dark. He knew my meaning without further words. The smile on his face suggested he was trying to hide laughter, his chest vibrations suggested he could not. Instead he muffled the sound against my lips.   
  
“Oh Will. You do not trust him, and bless you for it.” His hand stroked my chest, his breaths hot on my frozen skin, thawing it almost instantly. My heart warming as it did. “I do not trust him either, that is why he will fight with me, like it though he will not, it is the only way.”

 

“So he can stab you in battle when defeat is nigh and he does choose to deflect?”  
  
“Have more faith sweet Will.” His finger stroked my lip, before soft pink cushions met mine. His arms embracing me. “George is my brother, my blood and kindred. He loves me, as I love him. Not only as his king, but as his brother.”  
  
“And he hates you as his king.”  
  
“Then let us hope kindred does save me.”  
  
“As it saved you from Warwick?”  
  
“Will.” His hand pushed away from me, he edged further away. Sighing he moved away. I should have known my words were not of wise choosing, should have known that Warwick's betrayal would still way so heavily on Edward's shoulders. He looked to me with eyes sparking with tears. A face so filled with pain I thought I would be sick. “Will, you only want to help me, and for what? I have little helped you.”  
  
“Save for that day at Mortimer's Cross your grace, for there I could have lost my life and scant hope I though there was of acceptance. I do not stand beside you for simple loyalty, although you have that too Ned. But I stand beside you for the love you bare me, as I bare you.” My hand touched his arm, I felt his muscles quiver under my touch. Heard his sharp inhale. Then he relaxed, his eyes closed slowly as I watched him.   
  
“Ah Will. We should rest well, for tomorrow, we face the great rebel.” I knew he talked of Warwick. Warwick his cousin, Warwick who had set him upon the throne and Warwick who had betrayed us. Warwick who the next day, we would fight to the death.

 

***  
  


We ran at each other with startling cries. Through the mist and fog, the thick morning clouds, the witches cover so they called it. The Lancstrian's had been roused by our determined run. We met, weapons clashing in he morning breeze, the sound of steel and death mixing in my ears. A deathly cocktail of misery. Edward met Montagu. I saw the flash of armour, the banner I knew to be John Neville's as his met charged down the hill toward us. My heart began to pound, Anthony at my tail as we began our chase up the hill, falling upon emptiness. I glanced left, the sight of Edward holding off Warwick's right wing, the centre falling sharp with Warwick's full force upon young Gloucester. I saw the boy's colours, the whyte boar of Gloucester flapping in the distance.   
  
Then I saw the tragic sight as Oxford brought his men down upon Richard, surrounding him from all angles. “Will!” I heard Anthony's call, turned fast to follow him. Respond to his call. Our men were fleeing, with speed down the hill toward Barnet. I cursed, chasing the men to round them up, Anthony not far ahead. How foolish could we have been? I saw Ned's gaze meet mine, his eyes filled with pain as he saw my retreating figure. I indicated, desperate to try and show him I did not mean to run. His attention soon turned back. I swore as Warwick's force turned upon Edward. Gloucester had retreated. I could barely believe it.   
  
The young man, the kings own brother had pulled his men back. Regrouping at the foot of the hill leaving Edward to take the Lancastrian army in it's full. My heart was torn. What could one man do? If I was to charge up the hill to protect my King, would much good come of a sword through the heart? I cursed, praying that Edward could hold them until we returned. Hoping Gloucester would see Ned's strife. Would bring himself back into the game of warfare.

 

Hastily my feet carried me into the woods, gathering men as Anthony was doing before me. Hearding them like cattle back towards the action. By the time we returned, the smell of blood coated the air. Choking men into fear. In others we saw the eyes of animals, of beasts and predators looking for nothing but the pure feeling which accompanied a fine kill. We were greeted with the rumour's of Edward's death. I prayed then that it was not so, for truly then out cause was lost.   
  
The sun in all it's splendour still stood high upon the royal standard. My heart beating I raced up the hill, greeted by Gloucester's cold shoulder. He turned his men toward battle once more, bringing them north of the hill. “Oxford has left the field, his mean fled when they heard the news that Edward died.” Gloucester panted the news to Anthony who relayed it to me. Such fortune was luck, I saw Edward still fighting hard among his men, Clarence firmly at his side. A duo of warriors. In the distance I saw the bobbing of Oxford's banner. Cursing his return I braced, shouting to my men to prepare. But the slaughter never came.   
  
Instead it befell Oxford I would later find. Shouts of treason came up as men hit men. Montagu's forces slaughtering the oncoming force of Oxford's. I saw banner's fall so fast I could hardly notice who had been defeated. Montagu's fell. Soon the ragged staff of Warwick's was upon the floor. His men fleeing. I saw Edward, moving quickly with Clarence soon behind. I followed, the pursuit for Warwick being one of importance for we all knew what Ned had ordered.

 

_Spare him, he is not to be killed._

 

I could not listen, for all did know that it was Warwick who would do most harm. Warwick who, without John Neville, would see Edward killed for his desires most secret. Was Warwick would inform the good duchess of her sons passions. Even tell Elizabeth. I was not sure Warwick still breathed. But I would not take such a risk. Men in armour retreated into the trees, soon I was upon them, catching Warwick's steeled leg as he tried to mount his horse. He hit the floor with a terrible thud, bringing up his visor. “You... You-” He choked the words, blood already staining his face. “You and your king. Dispicable. You'll burn in hell, it is unholy, unnatural.”   
  
My anger warmed me, fuelled my need. I drew my sword once more, holding it blooded tip to his throat. “Speak one more word and will gut you my lord.”  
  
“Sodomy, it is is sin Hastings. I could have saved you. But I cannot save him.” Those were his final words of treason as the blade of my sword slipped into soft flesh, bringing blood flooding from the armour. I retreated, desperate to be away before my King could find me. Find who had so mercilessly disobeyed his outright orders. I fled from view, meeting only more bodies. Among them was the body of John Neville. Stripped clean of armour, I had not the heart to tell Edward what I saw. The blue surcoat, the Murray. The sun in splendour sewn devoutly in his breast. He had been planning to switch, the declaring loyalty to Edward on the field, To kill his own brother.   
  
It was at that moment my heart stopped as the familiar voice called out. “You killed him.” I turned to look, meeting Gloucester's cold and unforgiving gaze. 


	16. Chapter 16

I gulped, sitting silently as I witnessed Edward's rage. One table after another flung like it weighed nothing more than a feather. As of that moment he had said nothing toward me. His rage had vented itself in the destruction of material goods. The occasional shout at George as he sat smugly, or a glare at Gloucester as he stood beside the tents entrance. "Jesu Richard! Do not stand there like you are superior!" He threw a pitcher, his attention turned to me. "Tell me. Why?" 

"Edward I-" his hand was raised, silencing me. 

"You disobeyed a direct order! You have over stepped the mark and have exceeded yourself my lord, I do not look upon that lightly. Be glad your head still rests upon your shoulders." He growled the last words. His eyes held no hint of affection. Only a pure rage unlike any other I had seen within him. His voice was ominously quiet when he next spoke. "He was my cousin Will." He took a sharp inhale of breath before he spoke again. "You're my friend. Yet he was my cousin.” He looked between his brother’s “He was our cousin.” He spoke to them, of them, for them. His next words were aimed at me alone. “You betrayed my trust. You betrayed me."

"A betrayal of-" George's words died out. 

"Leave us." Edward muttered. No man moved, no man dared to do so much as breathe. "I said get out!" The dagger from his belt scraped Clarence's cheek before he fled the tent, the blade slicing wood as it connected with the wooden pillars holding the tent. "You too Dickon." He muttered, clicking his fingers and signing for a young squire to pour wine. Seconds after handing his master the cup, the boy fled the tent with aid of Edwards boot against his rear. I saw him topple as he stumbled through the tents exit, landing face first in the mud. My smirk was short lived as Edward's hand closed firmly, gripping my jaw as he forced me to look into his eyes. Whatever I had expected, he said nothing. 

“What the hell was that with George? You could have killed him.” I snapped. 

“You do not like him.” His tone was dismissive, callous. Unlike the Edward I knew. He gulped down the wine hastily. He threw the cup. 

“I would not justify killing him in blind stupidity.” 

“I did not intend to kill him! I flung it in anger! You cannot say the same for Warwick can you?” When Edward turned, his fist connected with my jaw, then my nose before he threw me to the ground, my leg painful as I hit the table he had shattered. The wood splintered, though Ned seemed not to care. It was only then that he spoke, clenching his fist over and over. "Tell me. Why did you kill him? Justify that my lord Hastings."

"You do not seem so lost for Johnny, he too was your cousin."

"Do not William! Do not push me! I have right little patience left for you, do not choose to test it."

"Jesu but, he knew Ned." I spat, tasting blood at the back of my mouth. My hand wiped my nose, coming back slicked with red. I cursed.

"How can you be sure?" 

"I know. He knew, he confronted me. He would have told Elizabeth. He would have told Katherine and then your mother. George would have known and then what do you propose? John Neville formed the only righteous bone in the Neville spine, with him turned to Warwick and most certainly dead? Nothing would have curbed Warwick's tongue short of cutting it from his mouth. Then I may as well have killed him." I tried to move my leg, seeing sympathy finally in Edwards eyes as he lifted me, helping me to the last remaining bench. 

“Those unrighteous Neville’s you speak of. One does just happen to be my mother." His tone was sharp, though I was glad to hear that most of the anger had left his voice. 

“A Plantagenet by marriage. I would not have betrayed you. I lo-" his finger rested on my lips as he shook his head, kneeling before me. His voice was an almost inaudible whisper when he spoke. 

"I love you too sweet Will but silence. The very people you cannot stand to know, these walls have ears even now."

"They are hardly walls Ned. They are made of fabric."

"The more reasons they have ears. I shall have a physician brought to you." 

 

Leicestershire. 

Katherine was ready to greet me as I rode into the courtyard of manor. “Husband.” Her voice was low, quiet as she took the reins of my horse, stroking it’s muzzle as he panted beneath me. 

“Wife.” I winced as I began to dismount, dropping onto my weak leg in an agonising spasm. 

“You are wounded?” She sounded disinterested as I grabbed the reins of my mount, trying to rebalance as blood stained the wool of my hose. “Let me see.” She offered her hand, nodding to a stable lad to take over outside. I tried to hide my limp as we approached the manors entrance. It wasn’t until we staggered through the door to our bedroom that she pushed me to be sat. “Stubbornness will be the killer of men like you husband. I would predict it is just a scratch?” She sighed as a shrugged, lifting my weak leg onto the bed. She pulled the dagger from my belt, slicing the fabric with it’s edge. 

My wince was not missed to her as her finger touched the edge of the gash. “You did not have a surgeon look?”

“Ned did offer, I did not want to risk my life under the physicians needle.”

“Stubbornness.” She whispered. 

Her words barely hid her disapproval but I did not react. She didn't understand. More importantly, she could not understand. Ned's actions would need to remain a secret between ourselves. Katherine would only question his actions. 

As Katherine explored my wounded leg, I stiffened under her touch. It was more out of fear as I knew before too long I'd be in agony. Katherine, my gentle Katherine as she proved to be, tried desperately not to hurt me. Her fingertips barely grazed the gash in my leg before she carried on tending to me. There was a tenderness on her face that brought a smile to my face. 

I barely registered the pain as I kept my attention utterly on her. Her hair tumbled down from the braid that restrained it as her mass of curls escaped free. She barely seemed to notice. 

I felt the desire to stroke her hair as I watched her tend to me. Her head was bent in her concentration and it was as if she had nothing on her mind but looking after me. An affection for her rose up in me that I hadn't expected. 

The sound of a soft yawn interrupted my wife's attention and I saw her look to the source of the sound. My daughter looked shattered. Her nightgown, which was both white and long, made her look even younger. I found myself gesturing to her. I watched as she shuffled slowly into my waiting arms. Her movements were slow and sluggish as she fought her tiredness. 

Elizabeth barely noticed her mother attending to me as she eagerly embraced me. Her grip on me was tight. Almost as if she was never going to let me go. I found myself stroking her small, slightly flushed cheek. I was surprised to find it wet. 

"What's the matter, little one?" I asked her, still stroking. She shuffled even closer into me. 

I panicked as I waited for her to explain. She didn't see the need as Katherine explained for her. Her words were soft and tender. A tenderness that no longer surprised me.

"She's had a nightmare.'' 

"A nightmare my sweet?"

"You lost in battle." She tried hard to hide her sniffle, masking her face in my neck. "Papa, King Edward, he died. I know it is not so but now you are hurt and my brother Edward does say he saw you from the window and that a wound like that, you are like to die."

"Tell your brother to come to me and say such, I will hide him hard enough that he will find it comfortable to neither sit nor stand for a week his arse will be so sore."

"You will not husband. He is just concerned." 

"He gloated lady mother-"

"He gloated because he is a little boy. He is worried for your lord father and is simply glad to see him home, unscathed." 

"I am not." My sons voice was growing deeper despite his mere ten years. He was growing strong and as he approached, I scarcely recognised the boy as my own. "My lord and father is so rarely here in Leicester I do not fear when he is away. He is so loving to the king that he does not save time for his children."

"Edward." I winced as Katherine's attentions had begun to hurt. I looked to see the threaded needle touching the skin of my thigh. She did not smile nor barely looked to me as she continued to stitch, pulling thread taught before knotting and using my dagger to cut away the ends. "How preposterous." 

"He only says as he sees husband." Katherine pulled the last thread taught, my hand ripped the sheets and pain engulfed me. "You are so often at court your children and indeed your wife seldom see you. It is natural he might think you do love the king." I felt my throat close, pulled my leg away perhaps too quickly. Her glance was one of curiosity before she spoke again. "Of course we all do love King Edward, because he is king."


	17. Chapter 17

Tewkesbur, 1471

I rode into the camp at nightfall. My aim had been to avoid Ned for all the fury he had thrown at me. To avoid anything that might anger him. Indeed, I did not know I myself could trust my tongue not to lash him harshly. Yet whatever intention I had of avoidance was slaughtered as I saw him beside the fire, drinking with the common man. His figure hunched as he offered small, feigned chuckles. 

Chuckles ceased as he heard my horse snort in the night. I did not need an introduction, he had already risen to his feet, discarding the tankard to the floor as he half ran to me. "Will." His voice was quiet, he did in truth sound like hell had been weighted upon him. "You are well I-" he cut himself off, gulping. I saw the apology in his eyes he would never say as his gaze strayed to the leg I still struggled to place weight on. "You look like hell."

"I trust that is the closest I will get to a greeting from you?" My tone was bitter, and I spoke in a way only I would dare. Indeed I spoke in a way so informal even Dickon of Gloucester would not have dared. A way which so many times Ned had accepted, yet now I saw him taken aback. Saw him startle, and damn all I am but I felt guilt. Guilt for I saw his actions had weighed so heavily upon him. 

"Will, what can I do-"

"Nothing." I snapped. "It is done now, shall we not move on? I am here, is that not the confirmation you were looking for that I have forgiven you? That does not mean I cannot wish to hurt you-"

"I am king that-" he stopped his jest, holding hands up in defeat. "Will you drink with these men, and me?"

"I will not drink the eve before battle and nor should you-"

"It is not ale or wine or-"

"Edward, your grace, I am exhausted is what I aught to say." 

"There's a bed in my tent-" he whispered.

"I trust I have my own tent?" I saw him nod. "Then I'll sleep there." 

I saw his mouth open and close. He swallowed whatever words he had been about to say with a nod, turning away he did not divert from his tent. I did not spend thoughts for whatever servant had his company that night, for I know his mood would have been sour.

 

***

When dawn broke Ned was awake. Around the camp as I had expected. His face dark from days stubble. His eyes fixed on me after moments, whatever excuses he made worked as he came to me. "Will." His voice held no cheer. "I... Last night I had chance to think, I owe you an apology. These days have taught me... Well they have taught me that Warwick, I loved him Will. But you? I could not think to lose you." I nodded. "Can you fight on that?" He nodded toward my leg. 

"I shall have to-"

"You can return to London with my blessing-"

"I'd rather die Ned. I'm  
not leaving you." 

He smiled, his hand touching my arm in a gesture I knew to be affectionate as his fingers caressed. "Just be sure not to get us all killed Will." 

Whatever I may have said I did not have chance, for Gloucester was quick to interrupt as he approached, his eyes looking to Neds hand before he could pull it away. "George's scouts inform us her army is close." His eyes returned to my arm, then Ned's hand, now firmly on his hip. I saw Gloucester shake his head. 

"Excellent, get your men ready, I have something I must discuss with Will."

"My men are-"

"Ensure George's are ready." Ned snapped. 

"Ned I have better uses than-"

"Yes Dickon, indeed you do. I must discuss something with the Lord Chamberlain-"

"Can it not be discussed in front of-"

"I'm a patient man brother, and you are young, with much to learn. There are things I would discuss alone, matters of state."

"Matters of state? Should I not-"

"No. You have a more important role." I spoke as Ned had been about to. "You're to watch George, for your brother could not trust George as far as he could spit." Gloucester looked sceptical before he nodded, retreating into the morning. 

"SometimesI think he tests me."

I sighed. "The matters of state Ned?" 

"Hmm? Yes." He smirked, grabbing my arm he pulled me, taking me behind the tents and further into the woods, there he pushed me against a tree, his lips met mine, his tongue caressing my own, his hands began to explore before he broke off to breath before he whispered. "I may not get chance to say goodbye, so I thought Will, that I would give you something to remember me by." 

And he did. My god, he did. 

We did not much care. Did not pay much attention, I doubt either of us would have much noticed the crackling of the leaves under feet, nor indeed do I think we much cared.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Henry, the mad old fool, was content with his existence in the tower. Praying to a God who not guided but ruled his life. Henry was happy with his mundane presence on this earth. Was himself no threat to Ned in anything but his own existence. So I was not surprised when Ned ordered my hand slip.

He had called me into his solar one morning, quickly whisking me off to an antechamber. His body language was guarded he could not stay still, when he spoke his voice had been a dangerous whisper. "I would not ask you Will, except this is necessary and I would not trust another living soul with this task.

He had looked away, irritation flashing in his eyes as we heard Prince Edward wail. He tensed, shook it off as the infant soothed. "My cousin Henry lives the life of a monk?"

"I would not know." I lied. Anticipating Where this would lead. Where it had to lead.

"In all the times you are at the tower, you have not once visited him?"

"I trusted he was well kept, and did not hear complaint of him."

He nodded, satisfied. "I suppose you hear complaint from the shrivelled old whore often?"

"Margeurite." I smiled. "Is ever a pain in the arse of England."

"And a thorn in my side." He uttered. "Henry, my imbecile cousin, he cannot be allowed to live and I trust you know as much?"

I had. I had not needed to hear the rest of his words.

That night I had made my way by boat across to the tower, several men at hand. The tower had been a place I was used to, but from this angle at night fall? The mighty fortress, it's imposing figure gave me room to pause. Yet not too long to call this off. We entered the White tower close after midnight. Guards, though with raised eyebrows, said nothing but soft greetings. By the time we reached Henry's apartments we were almost welcomed as the door was opened for us.

Henry was awake at such a god forsaken hour, on his knees before a private alter, lips moving in silent prayer.

The old man looked as a hermit, not a dethroned monarch. His beard had grown long, shabby, his hair though thinning had been well kept by his attendants.

He had stopped his prayers as he heard our feet on the floors behind him. Turned, and with hope and innocence in his eyes he had greeted us. "Lord Hastings, gentlemen. A pleasant evening. Yes... Pleasant. God is merciful is he not?"

God is merciful...

Those were his last words.

"Indeed he is your grace." I had whispered before I had myself given the command.

Blood had spilled over the tiled floor before Henry fell to it. It had been enough that as we left, I had spewed my guts across the ancient stones of the towers walls.

When I returned to Westminster, my hopes had been to clamber silently into my bed, my presence unbeknown to Ned. As I had silently looked in on him, to ensure he was asleep, I had been so sure of it, as he laid in bed, the whore naked beside him, murmurs coming from him.

Yet it was minutes after I myself had got myself beneath my bedsheets I heard his footsteps on the rushes. "It is done?" He whispered, climbing in beside me. I felt his thigh overlap mine, his arm pulling me into him. I nodded. He smelled of her. Her musk and rose perfume. "I will not forget this service to me and my house and-"

"Ned. Enough." I whispered, smiling momentarily as his lips peppered kisses across my cheek and down my neck. Momentarily Until my thoughts caught up. "You have come from your wife, she will notice you are gone."

"I did not intend to be long." I frowned. "I wished to see you were well after..." he trailed after.

"No. I am not." I sighed. "You did not see it Ned. Nor did you hear it. God is merciful-"

"And he is." Edward whispered. "God has safeguarded us has he not?"

"God condemns us." I scoffed.

"The church condemns us." Ned muttered.

"Is that not the same?"

"No. I do not believe it is." I snickered, his lips once again attacked my neck. "Did not Jesus preach that love is love? No, listen." He soothed. "Love thy neighbour as thy loves thyself."

I scoffed, laughing. "Then must not you love your neighbours greatly."

He chuckled, continuing. "Corinthians." He whispered. "Love never fails." He kissed me. "Romans verse 12. Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil, cling to what is good." He smiled, I felt it. "And you are good William Hastings. But if that does not convince you? Romans verse thirteen. Love goes no hard to a neighbour and therefore love is the fulfillment of the law. Proverbs verse 10. Hate stirs up conflict but love covers all the wrongs." He kissed me again. "John verse 4. There is no fear in love. And Peter verse four. Above all, love each other deeply because love covers over a multitude of sins."

"Your mothers influence is not for naught I see." I kissed him.

"Does it convince you that it is the law of the church not God?" I nodded. "And as a man himself annointed by God? I would know." His tongue stroked mine as I turned to him.

 


	19. Chapter 19

July 12th 1473

"Christ." I groaned, my hand covering my eyes as light suddenly blinded me. "Is it that time already?" 

"That time and beyond my lord." My servant Luke confirmed as he stepped back. "His grace said-"

"The King was here?" I questioned, embarrassed, though I barely showed it as I simply lay there in my bed. 

"Yes. Told me to tell you that he would let you sleep past nine, for your head would be sore."

"How gracious of him." I muttered sarcastically. If I remembered anything of the previous night, it was Ned who was to blame for my current condition. It was indeed a miracle I had made it to my bed at all, an evening drinking had seen the night flash by faster than I cared to acknowledge and now the pain in my head was ceaseless. 

I saw the youth smirk as he looked at me. My servant was a boy I swear barely old enough to carry a sword and yet he was entrusted into my service. "What?" I snapped. "You find my sore head amusing do you?"

"I find it amusing that you would find his grace gracious."

"I find it hard to believe you do not know what sarcasm is." I uttered, exhausted. "Besides if the King does wish to let me lie in past nine, then why are you here?"

"Because it is past ten. Almost eleven. His grace is in the next room." 

"Crap." I let out, struggling to my feet, my head pounded, spun. I was not sure I was not still drunk though my body had progressed to make me hungover. Like it would have me learn whilst I was still drunk the errors of such excesses. "I'll wipe that smirk from your face if you don't stop." I offered to the boy. 

"You are dismissed Luke." I heard Edwards voice, though I had not heard the door open. He said nothing more as Luke bowed, scurrying off. The door was thoroughly closed before he laughed. "You look like shit." He offered.

"And you as always look like you couldn't be floored by enough alcohol to comatise a bull." I growled. 

"That my darling is because I cannot." He smirked, my eyebrow raised. 

My darling? 

What had he done?

"You are in too good a mood for this time in the morning." I gave him, my tone lacking patience. 

"This time in the morning? Will, most of us have already been awake some hours and, it is hardly Luke's fault you're pained is it? You did not give him the honour of joining us last night-"

"Because the boy is little older than Arthur! And besides! Nor did you." 

He shrugged. "That's because I did not want him there. It is still not his fault your head hurts."

"My head hurts? All of me hurts."

"Yes." He grinned. "That would probably be my fault."

"Yes." I growled. "You are right it is your fault." He held up his hands in mock defence. "Since they aren't doing anything useful." I muttered, massaging my temples. "Perhaps you could fetch me my clothes as you so willingly dismissed my servants?" 

He obeyed, though not without fair complaint. "The King of England acting as a serving boy." He chuckled. "You know Will I would not have dismissed your servants if you had not been abed at almost noon."

"I'd not have been abed if you had not sent for the last flagon of wine."

"You'll find William that I did not order the last pitcher of wine. I asked for the rest of the barrel. Which turned out to be more than even I anticipated. As ever you were obliging." He laughed. "I would not do this for another soul, so I hope you enjoy it, step in." I obeyed, blushing as his hands dressed me none too convensionally. 

"You clearly have no experience of dressing a man. Your technique is somewhat unconventional." 

"I don't see you complaining." He grinned. An expression wiped from his face as the little voice filled the room. The little voice belonging to a small child neither of us had noted. 

"Papa." Bess hurried forward, eyes wide. "You are helping Lord Hastings dress?!"

His hands tightened, catching painfully. 

"Yes Bess." He spoke quietly. "He is not well. I did not know it until I had dismissed his servants and then... Well it did not seem reasonable to call them back when j could as well help him myself." 

I saw she did not believe him, yet she nodded. 

"Why are you here anyway Bess?" 

"I followed papa." She responded to me. "You do not sound very sick." She added. 

Ned obliged, his hands cupped before they squeezed hard. I whimpered, half collapsing onto him. 

"He is, see Bess? You should leave. Find nursey. She will entertain you if you are bored."

"But papa-"

"Go!" He ordered. It was only then I saw something troubled him. Something he surely would have got to if Bess had not interrupted. The child took her time stalking from the chamber. 

"You are an insufferable arse." I muttered to him. 

"Perhaps, but you did not sound sick." 

"I forget I am your daughters pup. Trained to play as she wishes." I spoke sarcastically. 

"I need your help today." His voice was quieter. "I fear I have managed to get myself in quite some trouble." 

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"My wife."

"And you think I will help? You believe that I can appease her?" I almost laughed, but my stomach hurt too much. 

"I can hope. It is an issue of state, not marriage." 

"That woman should have no say in matters of state." I snapped. 

"When it is her son? It is hard to not let her." I pulled away sharply, tying the ties of my doublet myself. "You leave the matters of the children with Kate-"

"That is different! Firstly, Ned, my children are not heirs to the throne of England. Second, I do not have to see her to deal with her complaints if I do not. That seems to work well enough for us both."

"Well enough except you are lacking in children."

I didn't offer him a word on that. "What have you done?" I asked again. 

"I ordered Edward be sent to Ludlow."

"And that does not seem unreasonable. So why does she take protest."

"Because I ordered it be Richard who goes-"

"You ordered Richard of Gloucester to accompany her son to Ludlow, and you wonder why she takes objection?"

"I know why she takes objection. I need a man who can talk sense into her." 

I laughed coldly. "I cannot talk sense into the senseless Ned. But I shall try if it cheers you." 

***

"I do not see why my husband brought you here. The matter is sorted." Elizabeth spat.

"Then shall I leave?" 

"No." Ned barked. He pushed me back into the room. "You will not leave. It is not sorted Elizabeth. Be sensible."

"Your grace." I spoke to Elizabeth. "What have you suggested?"

"She suggested I give our son eltham palace and that he be raised by her brothers."

"All of them?" I half laughed. "Madam that cannot happen." 

"It's only as absurd as what he has suggested."

"Richard would be an excellent tutor-"

"And he can be. Under my brothers commands at Ethlam."

"No." I muttered. "I do not think the location is something we cannot negotiate-"

"Ludlow. He is going to Ludlow." Ned, my lover who in that moment I could believe I hated, snapped. 

"Fine. Ludlow, but not with Gloucester."I said. 

"Why not?"

"Because unless you want George and half of England to think that you have once again shunned Clarence? Then do not. Besides have you even asked Richard?" He said nothing to that. "Madam. Would you consider an alternative arrangement?"

"Buckingham." 

"No." Ned and I snapped in synchronisation. 

"Who do you suggest?" 

"Thomas." 

"No." I spoke. 

"He is too young Lisbet." Edward sounded tired. 

"Who do you suggest my lord Hastings? You perhaps?"

"Me? My lady no." I smiled, though I wanted to scream. "I cannot. Though it would be an honour, I am chamberlain and too busy here. John Howard maybe my lady?"

"Howard would do." Ned muttered.

"No." Elizabeth said. I sighed. "Anthony."

"Only Anthony?"

"and anyone else my husband chooses. At Ludlow. But Anthony will have the charge." 

"Fine." I said. "Fine, can we agree?" I looked to Ned. Ned who looked back in disbelief before he nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

1475  
France 

Ned's mood had been elated. His sons birth the previous year had left him high. Since then, a smile had barely fallen from his face. Many times he had sauntered into my presence, baby Richard in his arms, picking, pulling, cooing. Irritating me to the core. 

Of course I had not told him. Yet I do not doubt it was the boy who had had Ned make that decision to embark upon a suicide mission in France. We had docked with Edwards hopes high, set up camp with them even higher. "We will take back France!" He had said to all. "Our fathers will will be done. His legacy will be fulfilled, and in his grave he shall be king of England, Ireland and France!" He had said to George and Richard. 

Two days we must have been there before his spirits dulled. Scouts had come freely to our camp, sending messages Ned alone saw. He had not said a word, yet I had seen his mood slowly dull. That was why I had not slept easy, had woken quickly as he shook at my arm. "Will." He whispered, sounding like a boy not a man. "Will, please wake up." In truth he sounded scared, that was why I startled awake, and as I sat his arms slammed closed around me. "Will. I do not think we can do this." He whispered. "I was wrong, we will not take back France." 

"Ned, I." My voice was low, cut off as he squeezed. He was eased as I embraced him, kissing his cheek before he took my lips. "Ned." I whispered finally. "Why-"

"He has more men. So many more men. We will be slaughtered if we fight." He spoke, defeated. "Jesus we will be slaughtered."

"And if we do not fight?"

"Is that possible?" He offered, skeptically. "George and Dickon, they'll be baying for my blood if we surrender."

"Then do not surrender. Louis will have offered a compromise?" 

"Why would he?" 

*** 

Why would he? 

Ned's words had run through my head all night. I had not slept a moment, not as I let him lay on my bed, rocking him gently as I had learnt settled him when he was troubled. That was why at dawn I had taken to the quill, sending to Louis a letter I knew would bring me into Ned's disfavour. 

A letter which bluffed our predicament. A letter which I knew would force Louis' hand, but how I did not know. 

Ned had startled when at breakfast he was interrupted. He had been alone in his tent, dining in quiet whilst I had mingled with the common man when I heard his voice. "My Lord Hastings! Get your arse in here! Now!" 

I had smirked, wiped clean as Clarence had smiled, his eyes knowing. 

I had walked silently into the tent. Standing as Edward walked to the table, throwing me an apple. "Help yourself to my breakfast William, as you helped yourself to my authority." 

"I trust Louis has replied?"

"Louis replied? Of course he has!"

"And he has said he will negotiate?"

"No! He has called your bluff and killed us all!" I flinched. "Of course he will negotiate, but how dare you undermine my authority." 

"You could call it that." I said, level. "Or you could say I have saved you." 

"Saved me?" 

"Yes. Because Ned, I have offered you a way out. You would not surrender because you are a stubborn fool. I know what happened in Wakefield." I saw his eyes widen, though I went on. "Your father ignored his advisors. When he should have not been so stubborn to fight when it was certain he would die." 

"And you think I am guilty of the same?"

"No." I said, calm, before I snapped. "I am damned certain of it!" 

"Perhaps you are right." He conceded with a smirk. "Would that not destroy the arguments of my bastardy?" He laughed then. "We are to meet, tomorrow. Then we will see how we can make Louis regret his slandering of me." He clapped me on the back, pointing to the apple. "Eat that. I would hate to see you starve." He stabbed an apple with his dagger. Eating it from the bald as he waved his hand, dismissing me.


	21. Chapter 21

Ned looked sick. As he entered that tent, he looked like he would vomit. "So I have George and Richards anger I must wade through." He spoke, voice low. "I suppose I should not be surprised."

"You should not." I gave him, standing up slowly. Beyond the loss as England would see it of good tax money on a false war, Richard and George would see this as a loss of honour. Of a lapsed opportunity to meet their late fathers goals.

 

"I do not wish to meet with Louis more than people want me to. I fear it Will."

"Why?" He pulled me into an embrace, kissed me passionately before he answered.

"because i am quite sure we will be killed."

"Ned it is a discussion a-"

"It could be an ambush."

He spoke the words I had been thinking.

"It will not be."

"You don't know that." He sounded scared.

"Ned." I whispered.

"He could have me killed, the spider." I nodded. "You will wait back to avenge-"

"No. I will come with you, and if you die? So do I."

He stopped, silent. "Will." He stopped all words as he pulled me close, devouring my lips once more, his tongue caressing me before he whispered. "I love you Will."

"I.." I stammered,unable to speak as he pushed me back toward the bed. It was not until I hit it with some force. His hands were at my clothes in moments, fumbling he sat on the bed beside me, kissing every inch of skin as he slowly revealed it. "Ned we shouldn't-"

"If I may die tomorrow, then damn this I'll have one more sin to take me to my grave. I'll pave the road to hell and make it smoother."

"Ned." I scolded. "Do not talk that way."

"Don't scold me like I am a child." His tongue silenced me, flicking across those most sensitive parts of my chest, his hands no longer fumbling, expertly finding their target south of my stomach. He smiled as I sighed in pleasure. "Hell seems good now, no?" He chuckled as I nodded, my head lolling back as his hand moved faster. Sighs turned to moans when his mouth surrounded me.

From there, the pleasure did not end to well into the night. Well into a night in which we thought we were alone.

***

The next morning, as I exited the tent, Ned still readying himself, I had noticed George had a smirk on his face. One which he did not lose, only deepened as Ned joined us. "Why are you smirking?" Ned snapped as he reached for an apple from the barrels, tossing one to each of us before he indicated we move in. "Huh?" George didn't respond, so rolling his eyes Ned went on. "Will and I will be the ones to meet Louis. As I assume you both do not wish to?" Richard of Gloucester, in the only sound I'd hear from him that morning grunted his confirmation. George, stupid George, did not break his smirk. "Do you want to wipe that look off your face or explain it?" Edward gripped Georges arm as he tried to turn away.

"If you don't mind brother, as this is suicide... I would like to pray for you. Pray..." He whispered, his smirk growing. "On my knees. Isn't that how you prefer to be brother?"

Ned released him suddenly, recoiling. "What in God's name is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Only that by the time Louis is done with your negotiation, it is what he will say of you Ned." He looked to me then. "That was all my lord, unless there is anything you'd like to add?"

"I think you have made your point." I muttered.

"I have, have I?" George muttered.   
  
"More than." I snapped.   
  
  


s. 


	22. Chapter 22

Ned had sold us out. He That was how Richard and George would word it. He sold us out, all to line his own coffers. They did not know the truth. I cannot call them fools, because if I did? Both would want my head for it. Yet I will say, they are both blind, for they did not see the truth with it right before their eyes. We would lose. Had we stood to fight the French, we would lose. I had expected their anger, but perhaps not their fury toward Ned. So I had been ill prepared as the dawn rose after the negotiationsRichard charged into Ned's tent, interrupting my lovers breakfast as I knew he should not, George was at his trail. "Where were you last night? Taking pleasure with French girls as you raped Louis' coffers?" Ned choked, actually choked as Richard burst out. George grinned as he looked at me, nodding toward Ned. I slapped his back, clearing his throat.

"I will pretend." Ned offered, wiping his eyes as they streamed. "That I did not hear that."

"Not on my account." Richard offered. Ned nodded, putting his dagger on the table so gently I thought he might throw it. I thought truly he would.

"You want to know why I made the treaty?"

"You know." Richard offered. "I already know, and I do not much like it."

"We would have been killed-"

"Yes? Well that may be so, or it may not, now we will never know."

"Do you doubt me?" Ned offered, calm. Richard startled, caught unguarded. Ned smirked, leaned forward. "I asked, do you doubt me? Doubt me and my abilities? Do you think I know nothing about war?"

"No I-"

"Then you must trust my judgement."

"I will not trust judgment which shames our father-"

"Then believe that, if you will. But you would shame our father, you would ignore his will so much as to risk your life for certain death? Are you so stupid?" Richard began to pace, refusing the answer.

Richard looked at us with a level gaze. One which told me he was not convinced. "How dare you-" he began.

Ned's patience snapped away, I saw, his voice was cold when he spoke. "Yes, how dare I. He who is king does dare defy he, the duke of Gloucester and I say Richard, you are thinking much of yourself today. Because you act as though I have chosen to surrender to France for no better reason than to insult you. Like I would lie about our fathers will."

"You clearly did not know him as I did-"

"No, you are right, because he was so often lingering at Fotheringhay that I did not often see him. Even in Ludlow he did favour to spend time elsewhere, but you know Richard?" I looked at him, helplessly, knowing what he would say before he said it. "I was old enough to remember him, and remember him well. Old enough too to know his will. So do not think you have the right or the authority to question me. Not on him."

There was a deathly silence. That was until I spoke. "Now if we have-"

"What do you think of this... treaty... lord Hastings?" Richard of Gloucester did not break the cold stare he offered his brother as he spoke to me.

"Of course he will side with Ned." George offered.

"Why of course?" Richard looked between me and George. "He is a man of morals is he not?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." George snickered.

 

"He may be so deep in debaucheryI doubt all of heavens angels could save him." Richard muttered. "But that has naught to do with his ability to lead a battle."

"I thank your grace." I uttered, perhaps too sarcastically, for Ned who had been glaring at George suddenly laughed. Richard only nodded.

"I think the treaty had to happen, otherwise we would not be returning to England."

"He is biased." George snapped. "He loves Ned!"

"We all love him, that does not mean we are all biased." George scoffed at Richards words, offering another unwelcome input.

"His love is different-"

"Be quiet George." Richard snapped. My heart still raced. "Tell me lord Hastings, why would we be dead?"

"Because Charles has not shown your grace. If his men had arrived? Perhaps we could have won, perhaps. But without them? No. it was a death trap and if you must know? This was not Ned's idea. He did not wish to shame you both. I advised he stop the battle before it happened. I made the decision."

"You try to save our brothers arse-"

"I do not need saving." Ned muttered.

"Your loyalty to my brother is most noble lord Hastings, and will be noted and I am sure rewarded." Richard offered a cold smile, a subtle smirk which did not suit him. "Yet you do not have to lie for-"

"I am not lying for him. I do not wish to save him as you call it. What would be the point? You condemn him already."

"Yes." Ned offered, slowly. "You condemn me already."

Richard looked between us, he nodded before he turned, walking out. George did not have the common decency to follow. Instead Clarence looked around, I know he ensured we were alone before he stepped forward, placing his hands on Ned's table before he grinned, whispering his next words.

"You may look at me like I am a fool, but believe me brother mine, I am not. Richard may not know it, but I do, and I doubt anyone would spare you when they hear. If you insist upon sucking the chamberlains cock, then that is your own business, but I doubt you would have so many sympathisers when your court found out. When mother found out, do you Ned?" Edward looked at him, eyes wide, with shock? With fear? With anger? He said nothing . "I'd watch my step if I were you Edward, if I were both of you. If you walk too close to an open sewer, you're bound to find shit on your shoes."


	23. Chapter 23

Whatever effect I had expected George's words to have, I had not expected Ned's sudden distance when we returned to London. Weeks had past since we had arrived in London, and less and less I saw of him. His trips from the palace became more frequent and more covert. 

It was winter, snow knee high outside the walls. The previous night had been so dark and thick that light had seemed vanished, and an eternity of dark cold would torture us everlasting. Indeed I thought that I would forget what daylight looked like. That did not stop progress, I climbed from my bed as the abbey struck 5am. Was away from my chamber within the hour. No sooner than that, I knew something was amiss. The halls were so desolate, it was as though I alone was inhabiting this palace. That was until I reached the queens chambers, hearing her shrieks from within. 

I cannot say what made me pause, nor what possessed me as my hand turned the handle pushing the door open. "Your grace?" I offered gently, bowing as I greeted the ice bitch from hell.

"Will?" She stopped her howls, looking at me with a fondness I had not expected. A fondness which would prove false. "My lord, you... you... where is he?" 

"Who my lady?" 

"My husband. You do not know? He left the palace this past afternoon and now...?" 

"He is not returned?" 

"No. I had his servants check his rooms. He is not there, nor anywhere in the pal-"

She did not have chance to finish. Did not have chance to say another word as I fled the room, sending for my cloak before I saddled my horse. I had not mounted, was guiding my gelding from the stables when I heard a woman's giggle before Ned's voice pricked my ears. "Hush Jane my love. Hush. You'll wake the palace." He chuckled, I heard their lips connect, heard the rustle of straw. I stood a moment, listening silently as their breaths became faster. Neither noticed me a moment, not as I stepped forward, my eyes falling upon them as they entwined. That was until she, the woman with him, Ned's Jane shrieked as she met my gaze. 

Ned did not have chance to turn, that was why I saw his wince as I spoke. "The palace, you'll find my lord, is already awake." I knew my tone was dry, cold. 

"William." My name rolled off his tongue, he smiled, more sweetly than he should have as he looked at me. Though his tone gave nothing away of my true status. "Will, Will, Will." 

"My lord." I let go of my geldings reins, slamming shut the door. "Your wife, she is fraught." 

"Wife?" The young lady spoke, getting to her feet, she straightened her skirts.

"Yes, the queen of England madam." I offered. I smirked as her eyes widened. "You did not know?"

"Yes. Thank you William." My lover spoke dryly. 

She blushed, the lady, with embarrassment as she curtsied. "Your grace, forgive my foolishness,when you said, even when you brought me here I did not dare assume-"

"I did not want you to, Jane." 

"I do not doubt he would have told you, if he felt it important enough. Like it would be important to mention his marriage. That he is king? Now that is completely negligible." My tone was painfully sarcastic. "I mean if he does not act it-"

"John!" Ned shouted, calling the youth into the stables as he passed. "Take my lady Jane to my chambers. I must speak with my lord Hastings. Alone." He waited several minutes until he was satisfied. "Go on, tell me as you are clearly itching to give me a piece of your mind, what exactly is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"No? Your attitude says you're lying."

"What is my problem? Fine if you must know? You did not leave word, you left the palace to go galavanting around London and for what? A doxy-"

"Firstly." He snapped. "She is not a doxy, she is an honourable woman." He paused, rolling his eyes as I smirked. 

"Not anymore I dare to say-"

"Secondly." He spoke over me. "You cannot speak and finally, I do not have to justify myself to you. Not to anyone! But least of all to you. You are not my nursemaid and in case you forget? I am king, you-"

"Well forgive me for caring." 

"I might, in time." He sighed. "You do not need to be jealous of her."

"I am not." I knew I was over defensive. I saw it in his eyes. Heard it in his laugh. 

"Then if that's so, would you care to join us?" 

"No." I snapped, relenting with a sigh as he grinned. "Fine." It was petulant, and did I know it. Yet he did not note it as we walked through the palace, spectacle of all. I could not help but notice George, smug Clarence, as he stood upon the balcony looking over us. I could not help but see the glint in his eye, the sinister edge to his smile. The knowing look he never dropped when he saw us. God I could have, should have and wanted to punch him. 

Yet I did not, could not. Ned's presence beside me forbade it. His glance offered insight to his oblivious thoughts. I do not know if he had not seen George, or if in truth he failed to care or know the implications of George's new found knowledge. Perhaps he thought the sly prick would forget, else he may have reluctance to exercise his control. I could have laughed at that thought, though I did not. 

"Jane." Ned's voice was filled with a cheer I once heard for me. I could not help but smirk as she screeched at him. 

"You... you... you insufferable man!" 

"I probably deserved that." He whispered. 

"Probably?" She barked. "You did not tell me you were king."

"I told you my name was Edward." He shrugged.

"Half the men in England have that name." I mumbled.

"Exactly." Jane snapped. 

"I did not tell you I was married and this, a title, is what does matter?-"

"I told you I was! Do you think your marriage is what matters? It is who you are married to! She could-"

"Do nothing without my blessing Jane. That will not happen." 

"It could." I grumbled. 

Ned smiled at Jane, kissing her hand before he approached me, whispering "you do not need to be jealous. Play nice, I do not know why she ruffles your feathers." He looked back to his sweet Jane as her shoes clacked in the floor. "Where are you going?"

"I am leaving." 

"Leaving? You only just got here." He sounded desperate, desolate almost as he held her fragile arms in his hands. 

"And that does not change the outcome of this queer situation. You lied to me."

"When I brought you to the palace, when I said I would, you thought what exactly? That I was a stable lad? A groom-"

"I did not know but I did not think this much." She nodded as he sighed, turning away from her. "Now I am leaving."

"Very well." Ned offered. "Very well Jane you may leave, but tell me where you intend to go? Back to the husband you cuckolded? To your father? Both would welcome you back with open arms I assume?" She sank at that, looking to him. "Jane, Jesu but do you not see? I love you, I can offer you a sanctuary here, a paradise. I can treat you better than that swine of a man that is William Shore could but dream to treat you. All I ask of you is that you accept me for who I am and lay in my bed and in my arms as you ever have." I stood, frozen. "Jane, do you not see that I beg it of you? Stay. Please." 

"Very well." She said, perhaps too haughtily. "I will stay, but do not think to take me for granted Edward. Because I take to your bed, that does not mean I am simply your whore."

"I would not dream to assume it." I thought perhaps he lied. I truly did, yet that did not stop the vile taste of jealousy eroding my patience as she turned to the door to his apartments. The door he held for her, as though he was a lowly servant. 

That was why I spoke then, why I said the words that came to mind. Such petty pathetic words. "My lady Jane." She turned to me then. "You should know, you have straw in your hair, and mud on your dress." She blushed then as Ned pulled her into his arms. 

"She will not wear it long enough to matter." He whispered, closing the door as she disappeared into his chambers. 

"My, my." I cringed at George's antagonising tone. "Does rejection not taste bitter?" 

"I do not know, but surely now George, you are so used to the taste."


	24. Chapter 24

I had returned to Leicester in defiance, without Ned's leave, or his permission. Indeed he had no knowledge of my absence for two days I was told on good authority. No knowledge, and likely no real care. Kate had been underwhelmed at my arrival with a small retinue, yet she had played dutiful wife. Greeting me only with the most basic of courtesy owed by a wife to.her husband. My children however greeted me with great pomp and cheer, young Edward taking e. to romp with me upon the floor before he stood.straight, looking every part an heir.

  
"Father, we are most pleased at your return, sudden and unannounced though it was. Had you said.word in advance from London, we may have been better prepared."

  
"I did not know I would be leaving London son, it was quite the sudden decision." Kate looked at me with arched eyebrows of concern. I could read her thoughts. Had we fallen from favour? What would that mean if we had. I wanted nothing more than to reassure her, if only because every inch of me desired what I could not have in Ned, but I.knew in.truth that I could do nothing to reassure her when I could not even reassure.myself. would Ned forgive this? Would he even care?  
  
 *****  
  
Care he did, though he took his time to realise. I had been in Leicestershire nigh on three weeks when I was called from my work in the solar by Kate's page. "My Lord, you must come to the Great Hall, her ladyship does summon you."

  
"Summon?" My voice held a hint of disbelief. I did not question further. In truth it did not surprise me, even under different circumstances, Kate had ever been a defiant woman. One Better suited to the battlefield than the bedroom. I had always known her Neville blood would cause fire within her, a hot temper and quick wit, she had never missed a trick and whilst our marriage was not shadowed with unhappiness, I had been forced to learn my place with speed.

  
When I arrived in the great hall Kate was sat opposite my chair, my first view was boots rested on the table before Ned peered around. "Hello Will." His tone was dry. "I must have forgotten my grant of leave to you, else I have missed you at court these past weeks."

  
"My Lord forgive me, I had urgent need to leave."

  
"Then my Lord Hastings, you needed only to ask, unless the need was so pressing you could not wait. I see no such need here, however."

  
"None now, God be praised, but my son was ill."

  
Edward bit his lip, eyes closed momentarily as he fought his temper. Fought not to allow his truest thoughts to slip out. "I trust he is quite recovered?" He spoke to Kate not me. To her credit my wife nodded, looking at me with an irritation that was tangible. An irritation in which Ned seemed to delight.

  
"If you do not mind your grace." Kate offered a deep curtsy as she spoke to him. "Then please do make yourself comfortable. My servants shall show you to your rooms. I must speak with my husband, alone."

  
"Of course, Kate, anything for you." Edward grinned as he looked at me. His eyes now light, for after all he knew he had no chastising which could compare. When Kate and I were alone her hand raised and within a second my cheek stung.

  
"You lied." She stated. "You lied to me and you lied to Edward. More to the point, I do not care what does or does not pass between yourself and the king. I am quite sure he has gone and stolen your favourite whore from under your nose and now things are sour between you both, but you made me lie to my king and cousin. You will make our son lie also, and the servants. Make no mistake, William, I will not lie for you again. You may be my husband, but we are not one in all things, whatever your sense of marital loyalty may be-"

  
"Kate I do not expect you to lie for me-"

  
"Oh but for our family so that we do not fall from grace and in to obscurity or worse?"

  
"You do not understand-"

  
"I understand quite well, William, do not think that because I am a woman I do not understand-"

  
"You are not at court-"

  
"No, but I do not forget my roots and nor should you. My brothers told me of the court things that would shock even you. So do not thInk me green to you or your motivations. Whatever is going on between you both, it is for you to sort. I will not have you fall from favour, not at the cost to me."

  
 *****  
Kate said nothing more on the matter and did not need to. The tension between us could be felt. Ned's delight soon turned to concern, and when I retired to bed in my own chamber, he was not far behind. "I am offended." His voice preceeded his presence. He soon came and perched on my bed before he continued. "Am I not good enough for you?"

  
"Ned?"

  
"Well I am alone at the far end of the manor, with only your servants to keep me company. Is it not common practice for your guests to share your bed?"

  
"Wife an' all." I joked, he grinned.

  
"I do not think you would enjoy the company of either of our wives." I shrugged.

  
"I'd prefer your Beth than Kate right now."

  
"She scolded you?"

  
"That's a to word it. I got less of a beating from my father for theft from the kitchens."

  
"Ah, wives do that. Mine is always closer, thinking of the chastising I often get." I smiled. "You could have thought of a better lie, I'll say." His hand touched mine, heat filled me.

"I owe you an apology. I let her get in the way "

  
"No Ned-"

  
"Yes." He insisted. "Christ Will, she is meaningless compared with you."

  
"The trouble is you don't mean that. You love her." He took an intake of breath and nodded. "That does not mean you do not love me also, do not think I do not know that. Of course I do. Jesus I do Ned, but she became so-" he choked out my last word as his lips connected to mine, his hands wrapping around me as he pulled me close, lips soon attacking my neck.


	25. Chapter 25

When I returned to London very much at Ned's side, there was a change at court. Whilst the bitch from hell, Elizabeth, looked at me through her usual hate tinted eyes and offered nothing more than her finest icy demeanour. Jane, Ned's most treasured mistress glared in a way so unbecoming of her. For days she did not so much as touch Ned, for days longer she would not look at me.

"Ned." I approached him one night as he sat in the sweltering heat without his shirt, confined in his apartments signing warrants. He wiped sweat from his forehead before he grinned at me.

"Will?"

"What makes you so chipper?" I mused, approaching the table at which he sat, tossing my cap down on the chair and wiping my brow with a velvet sleeve.

"And why should I not be?"

"George is still a meddling pain in the arse, your wife glares at all with the sheerest contempt and Jane, your beloved mistress, is clearly irked." He shrugged at my words.

"Will, dear Will, you will learn one day that life is to short to care of trivialities. Now if I confess? George is beginning to irk me, though he is harmless." I frowned, still irritated that he did not see the harm George could, and would, do. "But the ladies and are just women, and women have their moments Will-"

"I know women better than you think Edward. In case you forget I am ten years your senior." He mock saluted.

"My point is this, they can be irked at all they want, but they will come around. They always do."

I want convinced and he could see it. He put his quill down and sighed. "Will, she knows."

"Elizabeth?"

"Jane." He shook his head. "I told her before I came to Leicester, so she is aware. That is why she looks at you differently, you're the competition." He joked.

"Ned. How did she-"

"I told her, of course. She wanted to know why I was fleeing London with the haste of a bat leaving hell."

***

Jane was not the problem in the end. Her reaction, whatever that was to be was to be of little concern. George became the more pressing matter. By June 1477, Ned had become obsessed with anger toward George. That irksome brother of the king had gone from an annoyance to a threat. Exposure had become an obsolete fantasy of Clarence's, and by whatever sadistic joys George took, he tormented Ned. I recall my finding my love in fits of rage one too hot night. The pillows were strewn across the chamber, papers in disarray and his hair tangled for he had pulled it too often. "You look like a beggar in the street." I muttered as I picked up the papers. "Compose yourself. What has angered you so?"

"George." Was all he said, his tone such that one word should explain all.

"When is he not irksome, Ned-"

"He is beyond Irksome, Will, he has crossed from impertinence to outright treasonous."

"Here." Jane's voice was weak as she handed me the parchment with shaking hands. She slipped back into the window seat on which I had not seen her. I read the words.

"Who is Thomas Burdet?"

"A witch. A treasonous whoreson arraigned for treason and damnit I will be in hell before I will not have George the same."

"Fortelling your death? Soothsaying? Predicting too the death of your sons? Christ Ned, and you are sure George was involved?"

"Oh how was he not? This is just his type of mischief."

I took a sharp inhale of breath. "Ned. I do not like George and would not defend him readily but, this is beyond mischief. If you accuse George of this, you accuse him of high treason. Lord you must think. Be sure. Burdet, has he spoken?"

"Under pressure." Ned nodded, running his fingers through his hair, his attempt to straighten himself up as he paced back and forth.

"You had him tortured?" I cocked an eyebrow in surprise. It was not often Ned approved such barbarism.

"Him and two others involved. One I must let off, for he is a holy man and was of use. He did not name George, stopped just short, but said words which will make me watch him."

"Christ."

"He stopped his torments to engage in treason, and still he threatens to make ma mere aware of our..." he didn't finish the sentence. "He's gone mad Will. Since Isabel died, he has taken leave of his senses and blind ambition has become dangerous.

***

Still, he waited several months before he played his hand. George was summoned to court in early 1478. I recall the Duke strutting through the palace like Edward had made him king not signed a warrant for his arrest. George had ever been an arrogant swine, but that day arrogance was not a term that fitted.

I was in the great hall along with so many others when George entered. John Howard was to my left, he nudged me as Clarence walked with a swagger toward Ned. "Anyone would think he was a contender to the throne."

"He does think himself one." I replied to Howard. "Quite delusional. I think he thinks himself above the princes."

"Else he forgets them."

"If only." I scoffed. "Of course Ned is wroth for George threatened them." John sighed. "Do you think he knows he is to be arrested?"

"He surely knows something." Howard gulped from his cup, grimacing as he swallowed. Howard frowned as I looked into his cup. "The stuff is vile after too long, but it takes the odour from the breath. Margaret says she will not be near me unless-"

"You let your wife dictate?"

"Allow? I have no choice. Of course, you'd understand that."

Of course I did.

"George, how kind of you to join us." Edward interrupted our talk. "I trust you are well."

"Better if I were not in London, your grace."

"A pity you are, I must say." Edward toyed with the ring on his finger, my only sign that he was at odds with what he was here to do. "George, there is a reason I called you to London."

"And I would be grateful to know it."

"To have you escorted to the tower on the charge of treason." George was silent at the words for several moments. "Your display at my council, your frankly absurd behaviours, your blatant disregard for the laws of England and your continued involvement with Louis of France, to name just a handful of your crimes."

"This." John whispered. "Is intense. Why is George not responding."

"What can he say?" I retorted. "He does not want to plead his innocence and could not if he did."

"Do you reckon he will go quietly?" I shrugged. It was not long before we got our answer. George smiled, nodding before he turned on his heels in an attempt to bolt for the door. Edward sighed, flicking a hand. I could not help it as I sprinted toward the Duke, assisting the guards as I gripped his arm.

"Get the fuck off me you common whoresons! How dare you touch me." He spat in my direction. "How dare you-"

"Shut up." I muttered, turning him back toward Ned who, in truth, looked thoroughly bored.

"How can you do this to your own brother? How can you-"

"According to you I am your half brother. So in your mind it should not be so difficult to fathom."

"Bastard." George grinned, laughing in a way which made me want to send a fist to his stomach.

"Take him to the tower." Ned stood, walking past us. He did not even look at me as he did.


	26. Chapter 26

"My love." I drew lines on Ned's chest as we lay naked together. His eyes were hazed, his attention elsewhere. Such had been the case for days. "What troubles you?"

"George. Why must he plague me as he does?"

"Sweet." I sighed, kissing his lips as he wrapped his arms around me without much effort. He pulled me to him. "Do not let him trouble you, he is in the tower-"

"And he still causes me trouble." He sounded so sad, his voice so desperate. He kissed the top of my head. "I have restricted his liberties as much as I can. I have limited access, changed his servants, I have put only my most trusted me at his door, I monitor his letters. Christ Will, I have done everything and still he threatens all we have stood for."

"He has committed treason but has ever been treasonous and never has it stopped you forgiving him-" i risked his rage. Where I had expected a shout however there was a cold laughter. 

"This time I cannot." He sighed. "He threatened my children Will, and he threatened you. You did not see it but... you heard about Edward II?"

"Of course."

"George, well he threatened to bring the same down upon us. That he would tell Lisbet and then... then my children would be vulnerable and do you not see? He would take the throne for himself. Christ, what am I to do? I cannot keep him locked away forever, for even alone he is a threat. But I cannot kill my own brother. Not willingly."

"Then let a jury decide. Ned, he is guilty of treason countless times and of high treason almost as many. You surely cannot let him get away with-"

"My leniency for him is done. But to kill him? Will that is a sin against nature:" 

I did not say how many times I had thought so strongly of wringing the neck of my youngest brother, Thomas. Yet he sensed something, pulled away from my sudden tension. 

"You cannot have me think seriously of it?"

"I think you must." I sat up, moving from the bed to teach for my robe, throwing it around myself. "I do not know about you, Ned, but I do not much like to be hounded to death before you yourself are murdered and do not think George does not have the power or Elizabeth the malice to do that. Do not underestimate either. A woman scorned, hell hath no fury-"

"I know. God damn it do you think I do not know this."

***

Know it he did. Within the week George was brought from his confines at the tower and to trial. I was forced to sit upon the jury who would condemn him and listen as only George and Ned spoke. None did stand to defend George, but only Ned could stomach to protest against him. Stomach it, though I saw it made him sick. 

I was there too, the witness as George was held in the barrel, drown before me. I was the one who fed back to Ned that the job was done, only to have the door slammed in my face. 

Jane once again took his preference for the days that followed. Clinging to his arm like a common doxy. Though Jane and I had grown closer, even spending time in solitary company, I could not help but envy her position. Could not help but find jealousy within my for the looks he shared with her those days where he seemed to show me only the deepest contempt. 

He cooled soon after George's burial at Tewkesbury. Coming to my rooms at midnight as I sat alone and flicking through the books I recently commissioned. "It is not like you to be awake and reading at such an hour. You are usually engaged in more vigorous activities."

"I did not much fancy company." I shrugged, not looking up from the pages. 

"Then forgive me?"

"For?"

"Invading your privacy thus." 

"Ned." I smiled. "You are always the exception. If for nothing else than that you are king." 

"Ah yes." He grinned. "Servant and master." He winked. "I came to apologise, again."

"I notice a pattern." My smirk made him laugh. 

"I have treated you ill since George's death. And we should be aligned I see:"

"And what has made you see such? I cannot help but think it is something else than mere love." 

"Love, and that my mother comes to court tomorrow." 

"You ignored her summons to attend her at Baynards castle?" I arched an eyebrow in surprise. 

"She wishes to chastise me for my actions-"

"Chastise? That is a word for it." I muttered. 

***

Chastise would have been the strangest word for what she wished to do. Never had I been witness to such heat. Ned had insisted upon my presence as she entered the painted chamber. 

"You." She said as she glared at him, in ignorance of my presence. "How could you?" She wasted no time in approaching him, landing the slap around his face without effort as he allowed her anger. "How can I call you my son? How?"

"Moth-"

"Do not, there is nothing you can say with that name which I wish to hear. I question you now not as a child I bore, but as the king I am forced to accept. How could you? What reason did you have?"

"If you will listen-"

"To keep him in the tower, that was mercy. You stopped so temporarily what was perhaps inevitable for he would have destroyed himself-"

"And indeed he did madam. If you ask why I did what I did? Then you may see only that I was forced, George forced my hand."

"No. He did not. There is no reason God could give you to kill your own brother in cold bloo-"

"He was guilty of high treason, and was found so by a jury of his peer-"

"By him?" Suddenly her attention was on me. "His peers? You mean the man you fuck? Do not think I am less disgusted by your sins only because I am more disgusted that you used him. Used your power over two men to see one dead. William, you are not to blame. I do not absolve you of your part, but you are not to blame." She turned back to Edward. "Know this your grace, this will be our last conversation. Our last unless I am forced otherwise. I take my retirement to Fotheringhay, with your blessing and hope your health prospers."


	27. Chapter 27

Neds life was slowly falling apart. Although Cecily did not relent on her promise, we had three glorious years at court. Ned too frequently took leave of London in favour of his other estates. Most frequently Windsor, where he obsesses over the chapel which he commissioned. All the same, in 1481 it was to become apparent that allies on the continent would betray him. 

Meg visited that year, her appearance at court making Ned overjoyed. I was the one with the honour of greeting the king's sister as Richard escorted her to Windsor. 

"Will. The beard does not suit you." Was her first words to me. "Your family are well?"

"Yes your grace. And how are things in Burgundy?" She stopped then, looking st me before she continued walking. 

"That is why I am here. Mary is well if that is what you are asking. The details are for my brother."

"Of course madam."

"How has Ned been? I hear ma mere will not talk to him. Yet she vowed she would be at Windsor when I arrived. I cannot think to imagine them in the same room. I ask about Ned in the utmost secrecy, you understand? You are his closest friend. He will be honest with you, and you know what no one else can. He will tell me he is well if he has a knife through the heart:" 

I smiled faintly, sure he would tell me the same. "He is well enough madam. Eats as ever he did, drinks slightly more."

She nodded, smiling at one of Elizabeth's ladies as the dear girl dropped a curtsy. 

"He whores as much?" I nodded. "A pity. But he has a rabble of little feet and I hear they still grace the nursery."

"They do." 

She nodded. "If he is fine. And does he ever talk of George?"

All the time. That was what I Wanted to say. Wanted to spill my guts about the conversations Ned so frequently had with me where he expressed too much guilt. I could not, would not say that in truth George's death troubled him as it troubled those he loved the most. 

"No madam. Now your brother awaits." I opened the door to the Royal apartments, leading her through to the solar. 

 

When we entered Ned's solar, it was clear he was drunk. Cecily sat beside him, a frown upon her face but concern in her eyes. "Meg!" Ned tried to stand, swaying. His words were slurred. "You look good. For a woman whose travelled halfway across the continent."

"Only from Burgundy, Ned." Margaret looked concerned, approaching, she sat on the settle, patting it. "Ned sit with me."

He belched then nodded. 

"Meg. What brings you to London?" He did not give her time to speak before he looked at me. "Will, fetch more wine."

"Have you not had enough?" Cecily spoke, holding the pitcher he pointed at. 

Ned only glared before he looked back to me, offering me a winning grin. I wanted to decline, wanted to repeat Cecily's sentiments but I could not. His eyes spoke of a wildness I did not want to try to tame. Instead I turned on my heels, leaving that room. My feet could not carry down the halls fast enough. The tension I was sure could have been cut with a knife. Margaret had held her arm around Ned, so clearly trying to cradle him  
With the tenderness of a mother toward a babe. Ned in truth had looked ill, the first time I had seen him look so hagged. 

I could not say I was impressed that Ned used me as a common servant, but perhaps that once was glad for it. Ten minutes elapsed before i returned to that room. I put down the pitcher of watered wine. Ned winced as he tasted it. 

"What wine is this?" I shrugged. "Meg. Enough of my brats, tell me, of Burgundy. What brings you here?"

She looked at me awkwardly, as though she wished me gone. 

"He stays." Ned said, with a firmness. 

"France press down upon us. Louis pressures us, he wants to take back power-"

"Meg." Ned sounded pained, gulped down more wine. "No. I cannot. France is my ally-"

"So is Burgundy. You have ever favoured us over France and we have favoured you.-"

"But no more." 

***

Meg left the palace in anger the next morning, Cecily not far behind. Ned did not ask to see me, showed no desire for my company and so, from five that evening I made my way into the towns taverns and later into my bed with no less than two ladies. When the bells tolled midnight and the ladies lay at my either side, the door flung open and Ned stormed in, his dressing robe the only thing sparing his modesty. "She is quite insufferable. That woman, did you know?" He looked in my direction, not noticing my company as both hid their bodies beneath the coverlets. "All she wants is to cause me frustration, wanting my company to brag. Well Will-" he stopped, eyes making contact with my bed mates. "Oh." He mouthed, smiling as he blushed somewhat. "I did not realise you were at work, Will." 

"Piss off." I whispered, pulling the ladies closer to me.

"What was that?" He winked. 

"I think you heard me."

He waved a hand, coming to the end of my bed he sat, catching the eye of the lady to my left, he beckoned her with a finger, lips connecting with hers as she crawled toward him. "Gorgeous." He smiled down at her, stroking her hair as she rested her head in his lap. I sighed. Why was she like every other woman I had known, too thrilled to have the king's attention that she forgets her own dignity. "I came to tell you Will. Beth is in a fowl mood and she does show it. Thinks her recent offering of a daughter is excuse I should not shout back when she shouts." He shook his head. "She is insufferable."

I snorted, my fingers looping Janet's hair, it took all of my effort to not say I had told him so countless times before. "What did she shout about?"

He shrugged. "That I breathe? That I took my boots off? That I eat? Who knows what women shout about in truth Will." I nodded, sighing as Janet pulled away from me with a sour look. Ned's companion on the other hand nuzzled her head in his lap, much to his delight I saw. "Either way, she is being a frightful bitch." 

"So you thought you would interrupt? You usually send warning before you visit. If you had I may not have been so indisposed." I looped my arm around Janet's waist, kissing her lower back. 

"I am glad I did not." He grinned. "What is your name, sweet?"

"Mary, my lord." She mused, her finger running up and down his inner thigh.

"Mary, how beautiful. I have a daughter called Mary." He hardly reacted to her attentions, until her hand began to toy with the ties of his hose.


	28. Chapter 28

Mary of Burgundy died in March 1482 leaving Maximilian the sole Duke of Burgundy. Ned found the situation distressing, I recall his raving as he marched down the corridor, red faced as he stormed past even his children. "Christ Will I should have made a different decision. The French now press down their pressure on Burgundy and do you think that even with Megs guidance Max will listen? He has no choice. He is now widowed and childless." Ned shook his head, taking off his cap I knew he wanted to throw it in frustration. He did not, his hands shook but he did nothing. Only paused, regained control and walked on. "I am so divided. Should I send help to Burgundy and break our alliance with France, or wait and see if the spider breaks his?"

"He is a spider without legs. Why would he break our alliance? Think Ned, how could he?"

"With a marriage alliance:"

"And can Louis not arrange a marriage to both Maximilian of Burgundy and to the princess Elizabeth?" He nodded. 

"Of course."

"Why do you think he will break an alliance?" He gave me a look, a single look which said he had a gut instinct. All the same he sent no aid. He quickly forgot about the matter later that year.

In May the weather turned unseasonably hot, plague invaded London and so court moved to Greenwich, Plancetia Palace. We had been resident for five days. I sat alone in my rooms, sorting through piles of parchment, signing documents and organising my role at the mint. I will not say I had bothered to dress properly despite the hour being close to noon. The heat had already begun to trouble, causing discomfort to all. All except Ned as he ran into my presence, panting, wearing his doublet but without a hat. In truth he looked disheveled. It was several silent and tense moments of us both just looking before he spoke. It was not to me. 

"Get out! All of you! Get out! Now!" He held up a hand to me. I froze, waiting for my most trusted servants to leave. I could not know what I had done, but was sure his anger would come down upon me like the wrath of God. It did not however, instead I was subject to a plague much worse. His tears flowed free, like the river over a waterfall. 

"Jesus." I jumped to my feet, running to him before he slunk into the chair I had close to the door. My arm wrapped around him as he sobbed on a way so alien to him. "Ned. Christ my love what has happened?"

"Mary." He muttered, wiping his face. He regained some composure, speaking more clearly. "Mary, she was with me, we were at sports, she wished to show me she could beat Bessy and me and she just collapsed. She coughed blood and..." he bit his lip. "She has black boils and a deathly complexion. Hobbes said I had to leave and Hatcliffe insisted. She is my daughter and god damn them I did not wish to leave-"

"If it is plague, you cannot be there."

"The hell she will die without her father Will." 

"Then I will come with you." He froze at that, looking at me with eyes which begged for rationality. "You see? It is madness." 

He did not listen to me. Did not see the insanity in his actions. Instead he went to her, spending until the small hours of the morning in Elizabeth's presence once the girl had left to Gods hand. Sun had begun to shine through my window when he arrived in my bed, waking me from my slumber.


	29. Chapter 29

Ned and I had two two more years before the inevitable happened so suddenly. Ned was well, as well as ever he had been when he had begun to sniffle. I recall, he was sat in council when he began to cough, wiping his nose on his kerchief. I had thought nothing of it, yet Jane and I had tried to deter as he set upon his fishing trip that night. Bess and Cecily at his side. He came back soaked to the bone, cold, shivering but happy. 

"Elizabeth will nag." He sighed as I massaged naked shoulders, my lips connecting with the back of his neck. "She did not want me to go on that fishing trip and when I returned I was so cold." The fire lit his skin a flickering amber. His breaths were gentle, but his nose blocked. "It is not oft you and Beth agree."

"No. But I do. You should not have gone." I chastised.

"The girls wanted it." He shrugged. "Richard would not stop his chatter, the child is much like his namesake uncle. Insatiable in his talking." I smirked. Yes, little Richard was like his father too. Ned often did not realise how much he spoke. I recalled endless nights of chatter, endless hours where he would rant to me. Endless days of fruitful conversation. Though increasingly our hours were spent in a comfortable silence. We had said so much over the years that no more did we have cause to say a word. "We caught five fi-" He did not speak after that, shuddered as my lips connected with the soft side of his neck. "Oh Will." He muttered.

***

That was to be our last night of intimacy. When I woke beside him it was close to 8 in the morning. Ned's hue had changed. His skin a darkening red, and sweat drenched his forehead. He tossed and turned, eyes closed. "Ned?" I shook him to no avail, jumping from the bed I ran to the door. "fetch a physician, the king is ill." I shouted to the closest servant, running to my clothes I dressed hurriedly before returning to the bed, opening the curtains. "Ned sweet Jesus wake up."

William Hatcliffe, physician to the crown, entered ten minutes later. "What on Gods earth kept you so long?" He looked surprised, said nothing as he looked at Ned. It took him several minutes to look through his bags before he brought out a scalpel. "I'll bleed him." I did not argue, though Ned pulled his arm away no sooner than Hatcliffe had tried. 

***

Ned got better. For two whole days he was visible. Visible, and we thought him well enough to sit in council. It was barely past noon when he collapsed. With effort we got him back to his bed and there he remained. His health deteriorated. I remember sitting in his solar, forbidden from his bedchamber by Elizabeth as she cradled him like a sick child. He had become so slight and frail. From a man of mammoth proportions to one I felt a strong wind would break. I was surrounded by a crowd, faces familiar to me. Ned's council, his closest intimates and the Grey boy. Every Woodville which could be found to sit in this room was present, making my skin crawl. The she bitch from hell glared at me with a look which spelled contempt. 

"Will." His voice was raspy, croaky, like each breath. "Come." He tapped the bed beside him. His hand stroked mine, though he did not hold it as I knew he wished to. "Tom." He beckoned. "You have ever hated each other." I did not deny it, Thomas Grey glared in the only contempt I knew stronger than his mothers. "But now you must see eye to eye for this is no longer to be about a petty argument." He tried to regain his breath, visibly struggled. "No." He pushed away help to prop himself up in the bed. "It is about Edward, about my son and about his rule. Do you not understand? You are among the most powerful in this land and you bicker as children over sweetmeats. It was endearing, amusing even that you could raise so much passion for each other. But no more." 

"Ned-"

"Be quiet Tom. Listen. I do not have much time." Elizabeth shrieked, earning a sympathetic look from Ned who beckoned her close, pulled her into an embrace as she laid beside him. "Hold hands." Tom outstretched his arm, I looked away. "Will." Ned's tone was stern, enough I took Greys hand. "Promise, for my son, that you will work together, every single one of you. Promise." 

Promise we did. Not long following he dismissed us all. All except he held me back for only half an hour. We were alone. "Be brave." He whispered. Smiling at me. 

I scoffed, shaking my head, speaking only as he clutched my hand. "You are the one who needs to be brave."

He shook his head. "Not brave." His smile widened. "Not brave, I meet God soon." He crossed himself. "You must continue and you must be strong. Stronger. Will, Edward needs you. He needs a strong chamberlain, and a strong leader."

"Dickon-"

"Dickon is his protector but you will be his advisor. You will be the man who guides them Will, but you must first put your hatred of my kin to the side." 

***

I was once again in Ned's solar when Elizabeth's wail came from the bed chamber. "No. No. Come back to me."

Hobbes left the room, leaving Elizabeth in side. I heard her sobs, even with the door closed. "The king is dead." Hobbes spoke to me. 

"Long live the king."


	30. Chapter 30

Jane was crying, sat upon a wall within the courtyard of Westminster. She sobbed into a handkerchief, into one of Ned’s handkerchiefs. “Mistress Shore.” She looked up as I spoke, did not stand as was custom. Did not move. I sighed, sitting beside her, my arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Come-“  
  
“Why are you not crying? God, everyone else is crying and you are not. You and Elizabeth, the queen, those who loved him most they say and you both cannot shed a tear.”   
  
I did not tell her that in truth I grieved. Grieved silently. Grieved painfully. “I do not cry, because, well because it is not befitting to cry. Not when I am still Chamberlain and for a young boy who needs me.”   
  
“That does not mean you cannot cry.”  
  
“Privately perhaps. I mourn him Jane:” she nodded.   
  
*****  
  
“Oh, god.” She panted, her fingers arched, hands moving sharply as she tensed. “God. Oh.” Her eyes closed as my lips connected with her, her nails scratched down my spine. “Will.” She muttered, her lips attacking my neck.   
  
It had not been my intention to find myself in bed with this woman. Had not been my intention to find myself in the arms of Ned’s lover. We had sat together in that yard for several hours until the cold penetrated each inch of our being. Several hours in which we spoke. Of Ned, of each other and of everything. Indeed we had not found a bond together that moment, even that day. For several days she looked at me only disbelief that I could have ever loved Ned as she did. Even as she dallied with Thomas Grey, swine though I thought him, she took her moral high ground.   
  
Yet days turned to weeks and we grew closer. Bonds tightened and clothes loosened, until finally they slipped. Jane awoke in my bed many times. Many more as weeks went on. Richard arrived in London with great profession, though little pomp. London cheered for Prince Edward, but little enthusiasm could be raised by Richard for his London people, and in return little cheer was found for him. Jane was close by when Richard arrived, only to be dismissed as soon as his eyes laid upon her.   
  
“ _What are you still doing here, Mistress Shore?” He spoke to her with an iron voice, a look which shot daggers. A look which took a moral high ground. “Do not speak, I have no interest to hear it. My sister, the dowager queen mourns her husband, my nieces and nephews their father and yet you, his doxy, remain here in some prominence. It is insolent, and improper. My lord Hastings, escort her to the gates and then accompany me in the solar. There is a matter I must discuss with you.  
  
_ I did as bade. Though not his intention, I kissed Jane’s cheek as I removed her from the court. Though I did not dally as I made my way to Richard’s rooms.  
  
_“Sit.” He pointed at the chair opposite himself. “Would you like some wine? How about some ale? What is it you drink?”_  
  
“Ale would be fine your grace.” Richard nodded to a servant. Waited until I had taken a gulp of the amber fluid before he pressed on.   
  
“I want us to put some matters behind us, as you work now as Chamberlain to my nephew not my brother. Things happened in my brothers reign that none are to be proud of. Squabbles, disagreements, deaths, and more generally acts that Ned knew to be sinful.” My hand stopped. “George knew more of that court than what was good for him. Yet his mistake was that his jaw was not properly sealed. As such I knew matters I would rather have been ignorant to. Matters concerning yourself my lord. I would put them behind us, your reckoning is with God not I.”   
  
“Your grace.” I nodded, gulping down more with shaking hands.   
  
“You were ever loyal to my family, more loyal still to Ned. I am sure your loyalty will extend to the House of York and his sons.” He paused. “And to me.”   
  
“Of course your grace.”   
  
“Then I am sure I will have my uses for you.”   
  
And uses he had. He recognised me as a useful ally, one which he could use as he needed. Richard had been in London a little over a week when it happened. I had little time to prepare as my servants announced his presence. Jane ducked under the coverlets only a little too late.

  
  
“My Lord Hastings. The king has been looking for you. We wish to discuss the state of affairs my brother left upon his death and thought yourself most qualified , given that Ned shared all with you. He also wants to know why his kinsmen have been arrested-“  
  
“Richard i-“  
  
“I thought you most able to discuss with him without dispute. He wishes his mother to leave sanctuary, as do I. It is no good the dowager queen taking sanctuary at Westminster and the little prince Richard with her.”  
  
“No my lord.” Jane twitched beneath the covers, her hand moving toward my most sensitive area. Richards eyes burned as he detecting such movement. “I will be with you-“  
  
“With haste. Do not dally for anything, my Lord, the king takes priority. Much as my brother would have, ruled you with an iron fist.” He said nothing else as he spun on his heels, leaving the room.   
  
*****  
  
Days passed and I had been involved in the negotiations to try and make Elizabeth see reason. That had failed. It was midnight when Jane woke me. “Will, come, there is an urgent matter.”   
  
“What? Edward? Is he-“  
  
“It is not about Edward, now come.” I did not argue. Ned’s Mistress had in his absence become closer to me. Whatever Richard thought, and his thoughts were too clearly upon his face, it was not that I had betrayed Ned. Each minute my heart beat in agony for the loss of Ned, Jane brought the only sufferable memory of him back to me. Whilst Dickon thought our growing love sinful and unnatural, it was a growing product of grief.   
  
Love though it may be, irritation filled me as we sneaked across from the palace to the Abbey. “Why have you brought me here?” I stopped outside the gate, fury filling me a minute. “I owe her nothing.”  
  
“Will-“  
  
“No, you owe her nothing also. She will not work with Richard and-“  
  
“And you should give her a chance to talk.”  
  
“She has had enough time to talk and refuses-“  
  
“Because Richard is present. Hear her out. Give her chance.”  
  
I hesitated, nodded as Jane opened the gate into sanctuary.   
  
“Will.” Elizabeth spoke before I could see her. She ran toward me, taking my hand she hurried me into the room at a speed I did not expect; throwing me into a chair before Jane had slammed the door shut. “I am glad you came, I need someone who will listens to me.”   
  
“And why should I listen to you? It is treason me even being here.”   
  
“You loved my husband. You were perhaps his most loyal supporter, will that loyalty extend to my son?”  
  
“Of course. You insult me to even ask.”  
  
“Over Richard?”  
  
“Over anyone.”   
  
“Then good.” Elizabeth nodded to Jane who took a seat. “Walls have ears and much like you I have spies.” I nodded. “Richard will not put my sons on the throne.”   
  
“I have spies all over the court and I have heard nothing of this. It is Richards every intention to put Edward on the throne.”  
  
She shook her head, pointing an elegant finger. “That is a lie. He will bypass my sons and put himself upon the throne.” I stood up, about to turn. “Don’t believe me if you wish but when my sons are dead, it is you who is to blame and Ned will turn in his grave.”   
  
“What is your evidence?” I sat again.   
  
She handed me a letter.   
  
“How did you get this?” I looked at the name it was addressed to. Richard’s name was signed at the bottom.   
  
“I said, did I not, that I have spies.” My lips formed a thin line. Thinner as I read the letter.   
  
“He declares your marriage to Ned as bigamy and thus illegal.” She nodded. “For he was involved in a precontract.”  
I nodded. “Well. Do not think I was blind these years, I thought you of all would know-“  
  
“It’s horseshit.”  
  
“Horseshit:” Elizabeth repeated. “That implies my sons are illegitimate and thus have no claim to the throne. Do you believe me now?”


	31. Chapter 31

“My lord Lovell.” I half shouted down the corridor, smiling as the young man turned. In truth, he did not look impressed to have my attention. Though he was courteous.

“My lord Chamberlain-“

“Will.”

“My lord.” He persisted, offering his politest smile. “Forgive me but I do not know you well enough to skip such formalities.”

I nodded. “Maybe we could change that.”

He seemed to bite his tongue, pausing a while before he shrugged. “Why not?” I clapped his back, using my hand to guide him down the corridor.

“London has some of the best drinking establishments in the country.”

Francis froze again before he smiled. “I hear so. Some of the best ales too.”

“I have a favourite, the favourite of the ki- of late King Edward too.”

“I heard he was a man of the people, though I rarely got to meet him more was the pity.” He followed me out of the closest door and down the steps. “I remember seeing him at Middleham. When he was in the household of-“

“Prisoner to.” I corrected. “Warwick held him prisoner.”

“Yes.” Lovell muttered. “Forgive me.” He paused a moment as he regained his footing in this ragged verbal retain. “He was a giant, but a friendly one. He cared for us, all of us. Those who were Richards friends his allies.”

“And you remain thus. Close to him.”

“Indeed. Closest to him.” Lovell said. “I could probably finish his sentences.” He smiled.

“A true friend can. I could tell what Ned thought before he thought it.”

“I hear you two were...” he took a breath as he chose his word. “Close.”

I bit my lip, closing my eyes. “Francis, may I call you that?” He nodded again. “You will Understand that special bond between friends when much has past between them and you have been through much, but land fortunately at each other’s side through good and bad.”

“Of course.”

“We has such a relationship. Now, what must mean the most to me in his absence is the welfare of his sons. The princes are young and vulnerable and impressionable-“

“Must have positive influence around them.”

“Of course but they must also be allowed to be free to do their duty. Edward is king of England, he is not just a boy.”

“I am aware.” His voice was momentarily tense. We crossed the bridge into Southwark. “Richard understands more than me, he was brother to a king. I do not even advise him.”

“But you have his ear?”

“Always.”

“He trusts you?”

“Yes.” He smiled.

“And respects you?”

“Yes.”

“You would know things before me?”

He froze then. “Maybe.”

“I am lord Chamberlain, my job is to ensure the king’s welfare, at all times. Is it not important I know things before all others?”

“Yes.” Francis walked again. Entering the tavern just behind me.

“Two beers Kate.” I winked at the bonny lass behind the bar. She smiled, blushed and nodded. I tossed a coin to her before seating myself.

He gulped at his drink as it came. He was clearly uncomfortable.

“Look, Francis, I won’t ask you to do a thing for me except use your advantage. I need to know all that Richard says about those boys, for the welfare of the king.”

“Of course.” Lovell spoke. A hooded man walked through the door. My gaze retuned to Lovell. “Good ale.” He muttered. It was several minutes we were silent before the man sat down on the chair at the end of our table, he grinned.

“Frank. Surprised to see you here.” In truth, Lovell’s eyes widened so much in surprise that I thought they may fall out.

“Bob.” He spoke softly, looked at me. “You know sir Robert Brackenbury?”

“Of course.” I offered a hand. He took it, firmly.

“Me lord.” He winked, finishing his ale in one impressive gulp. Francis sipped at his, some discomfort plain. “What brings you both into London?”

I heard Francis mutter something, could not make it out, before he spoke aloud. “Lord Hastings thought we should become more acquainted.”

***

Lovell fed back to Richard, as I half suspected he would. John Howard say opposite me, eating heartily as we resided in my london residence. “You know.” Jack muttered as he bit into one of the pies. He swallowed before he continued. “I should get your cook, he truly is amazing.” I only nodded, he gulped down wine. “Aren't you going to eat?” I shook my head. “You have barely eaten since April. Anyone would think you were married to Ned for Christ’s sake.” He saw my expression change, put down his food and sat back in his chair. “Richard is doing what he thinks he has to in order to protect his nephews.”

“And what exactly is that Jack?”

He sighed. “You know as much as I.” He shrugged. “Will, you can’t keep playing me as your spy.”

“I don’t-“

“Richard tells me only what he tells you. He plays his cards close to his chest-“

“Then make him talk to you..”

“He is lord protector, and whether we like it or not, he is the one who acts on the king’s behalf. That was Ned’s dying wish, so you challenge it?” I snorted. “Fine, Richard muses of a precontract between Ned and another, before Elizabeth.”

“And who is this other?”

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.” I shrugged.

“Eat something and I might tell you.” I sighed, reaching for bread and cheese. He smiled. “Better. Eleanor Butler.”

“I don’t know her.”

“Talbot’s daughter.”

I nodded. “She made a case to Ned, for her lands returning.”

“Reminiscent of anyone?”

I froze. “When does Richard propose this happened?”

“1463.”

“No. It didn’t.” I snapped. “He can’t have-“

“You seem to know a lot of Ned’s personal life.”

“That was my job, Jack. I knew if he coughed in his sleep.”

“Perhaps too intimately?”

I did not freeze, let nothing show on my face. John Howard had ever been one to hear all of the courts gossip, and this was to be no exception.

“To answer, I do not know if it happened, Will, I do not try to confirm or deny. I simply tell you what I hear. What I hear is that Richard is saying those boys have no right to that throne.”

“So he would bypass the them?” He nodded. “Giving the throne to who? Himself?”

“With George’s welps forfeit of any right? Yes.”

“Swine.” I hissed.

“Be careful Will, curb your rage for it will only lead you to harm. He is lord protector and what you think is treason.”

“What he plans is treason.”

“It won’t be seen as that?”

“I should sit silently and accept this?”

“No but you must wait until the time is right.” I nodded thinking on his words. I had been about to reach for an apple when he spoke again, and I could not eat a bite for fear of choking as those words left his mouth. “He says also that Ned was never fit to rule, that he was indeed a bastard.”


	32. Chapter 32

June 11th 1483

Kate arrived in London that morning, under the cover of dark. She stepped out of her carriage, greeted by my closest servants as I watched through a window. I had been pacing the length of my bed chamber for several hours, unable to sleep as I had been the past nights. How could I have let this happen? 

I was no fool, I knew what was to come. Jack too was no fool, and an ambitious man. If favour could be found with Richard, no matter what Richard’s absurd plans to usurp Edward’s rights, then he would take it. For Richard, even as duke of Gloucester alone was a powerful man. As lord protector and future king? 

I could not even think it without my stomach churning. All that Ned had stood for, all that he had worked for undone by the man who was supposed to be closest to him. I felt sick. 

Was there no end to this double crossing, when even those who are stalwart in their loyalty prove disloyal...

Kate entered my chamber around an hour later. The sun was beginning to shine, her hair glowing auburn in its rays. “Husband.” She approached, took my hand as I outstretched mine, guiding her to my bed. 

“Kate, oh Kate I had to see you.” 

“See me over your whore Jane Shore?”

“There are things I cannot discuss with her.”

“I suppose she is only good for pillow talk?” I smiled, Kate sighed. “What is so important you have dragged me from Leicester?”

“I fear I will not live out this week.”

She stilled, suddenly white. “Why? Are you ill?” 

“No. I have upset the lord protector.”

“Christ Will, what have you done?” 

“He wishes to take Edward from his right to the throne.” 

She paused a moment, eyes closed for what seemed an eternity. Whatever support I may have expected to see from her would prove false hopes. “I told you did I not? Where the power is you are to be. Do not anger those with the power.”

“Even if he wishes to usurp the power of a king?”

“Even if, especially if. You have ever been loyal to Richard-“

“Because he was loyal to Ned-“

“And if he was so loyal to Ned he must have his reasons-“

“So he claims.” I scoffed. “Claiming Ned was a bastard and his sons too are bastards.”

“Regarding his children? I know my cousin, and I cannot say I doubt it.” 

***

Kate’s words filled me with little confidence as I entered the chamber two days later. I stopped at the door, my stomach churning as I looked at the men - many I had known some time and many I felt I would, should never know. Lord Lovell sat, grinning across at a man a barely recognised. Grinned and said a few words, picking up a strawberry he ate it before he spluttered with laughter. 

Momentarily the room fell quiet as the door closed behind me. That was until Jack scraped the chair next to him, indicating I sit. Sit next to him, and why should I? 

I did not argue, instead seated myself beside him, smiling with only manners as he offered me a strawberry. 

“You still have barely eaten since Ned died and it shows.” 

I bit my lip, wanting to ask why he cared anyway, whether he thought I did not know he had spoken to Richard of my involvement with Elizabeth Woodville. 

“Friends.” Richard’s voice preceded his presence, though as he stepped into view I saw his look toward me. Felt as though I should just stand and leave. I sat frozen. “Thank you all for coming here today, we have a matter of some importance to discuss. My sister, wife of my late brother, causes me a persistent pain in the side. She slanders me. Denies the truth behind my words.”

What truth? I snorted internally, pushing away the fruit Howard was still silently trying to push. 

“She denies it in her grief and naivity.”

I wanted to protest. Sat silent still. I saw Lovell glance at me, saw him smile, albeit somewhat awkwardly. Whatever message he wanted to give, he had no need to. I had known before I walked through the door exactly what I was to find. 

“And now she plots against me. Plots, and with the help of one I thought not only loyal, but a friend. A friend of mine and a friend more importantly of Ned’s. Thus, this treachery hurts my heart.” 

It was then, as his eyes locked onto me, that I spoke. “Ned would not have objected, not for the welfare of his son and you slander his name to think it. You go against his will.”

“My lord Hastings.” Gloucester grinned a cold smile. “Thank you for your opinion.” His voice was like ice. “I do not think you much care for my nephews, or know my brothers will. His will was for me to act as lord protector and thus to do whatever seems fit to protect his sons.”

“His will is not for you take them from the throne-“

“I take nothing of what they are entitled to away.” He snapped. “Now I have heard enough from you. You admit yourself to treason, else you would have remained silent. Do not think I do not know.” I shrugged, in truth without care. Richard bit his lips and closed his eyes before re nodded stiffly. “Guards.” I stood before the men came near, and quite without sense, I swung to punch as they went to grasp me. Fought until I found myself on the floor and held by them. Secured, I was dragged to my feet. “My lord Hastings.” Richard seemed neither surprised nor deeply fussed that I had fought at all. “You are to be taken from here and without delay beheaded for your treason.”

Whatever begs they may have expected they did not get as I was taken outside, released to walk myself down the stairs and to the block. I did not fight, did not murder. Did not object at all as my head rested gently on the block. I did not even wince as the blade was raised.

I did not care anymore. For in seconds, I would be with Ned once more. In seconds, the pain would end.


End file.
